


Do what I want baby...

by WhiteDemon



Series: Do what I want baby... [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Creepyshipping, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Jealousy, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral&Anal Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Spanking, alternative universe, revenge is coming
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDemon/pseuds/WhiteDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatywna wersja zdarzeń po ósmym odcinku sezonu IV "Gry o Tron".</p><p> </p><p>Miejsce akcji: Orle Gniazdo/Eyrie.<br/>Czas akcji: Ciąg dalszy po 8 odcinku 4 sezonu serialu Gry o Tron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst zawarty w cudzysłowiu to myśli Sansy Stark.

CZĘŚĆ I

Sansa nie śmiała otworzyć oczu. Jeszcze nie. Bała się że jeśli to zrobi, koszmar znów powróci. Wciąż miała w głowie ten obrazek...Rechoczący książę Joffrey, o ustach grubych jak nadęta, obślizgła ropucha trzymał w jednej ręce trupią czaszkę. Wydał z siebie dziki wrzask i rzucił nią o posadzkę.

\- Używam jej jako kuli do kręgli, fajnie co nie?

"Kręgle. Dobre sobie."

Były to głowa jej ojca, brata i matki. Młody Lew rozbijał je właśnie po całej Sali tronowej, a z ust kapała mu piana. Rżał przy tym niczym jakiś obłąkaniec. Widać było jak wielką satysfakcję sprawia mu te okrucieństwo.

\- Sansiaczku, choć pogramy w twoją ulubioną gierkę. Ty przecież tak to kochasz.

Wtedy jej czaszka oblekła się w ciało, skórę i kości, a ona stanęła przed nim jak żywa.

\- Ooo, tu się schowałaś, tępa dziwko! Myślisz że jesteś taka sprytna?! Że cię nie przejrzałem? Już ja cię nauczę dobrych manier!

Uderzał Sansę w twarz, raz, drugi, trzeci, tak bez końca.

\- Zdawało ci się że wystarczy rozłożyć przede mną nogi bym stał się twoim wyśnionym księciem z bajki?! Ahahaha, moja matka miała rację że w całych Siedmiu Królestwach nie ma większej dewotki nad Starkównę. Takiej idiotki jak Ty nigdy przedtem nie spotkała.  
A ja nędzniejszej cipy. Nawet owłosione karczmarki z Volantis, paskudy do potęgi co śmierdzą rybą między nogami - pachną tam ładniej od ciebie, ty żmijo.

Dziewczyna słysząc to zamachnęła się i z całej siły uderzyła go przez łeb, aż zadzwoniło.

\- A to wredna suka - mruknął Joff, pufając z ust bańkami mydlanymi podejrzanych rozmiarów...

\- Na pal! - darł się -...Bul bul bul...- Wbijcie na pal tę wilczą głupią pizdę!!! Rozkazuję wam ja, wasz Pan i Władca, SŁYSZYCIE??

Twarz chłopaka zniekształciła się okropnie. Rozciągnęła wzdłuż i wszerz, nie można było już jej rozpoznać. Gdy na powrót uformowała się w konkretny kształt, na miejscu małego króla znalazła się jego pani matka.  
Długie, puszyste loki Cersei owinęły się wokół szyi biedaczki niczym macki wielkiej ośmiornicy.

\- Czemu nie uśmiechniesz się szerzej, Gołąbeczko?? Ludzie patrzą. Rób dobrą minę do złej gry, czy to aż takie trudne? Czy za wiele od ciebie wymagam? Masz w dupsku kij czy co? Czyżbyś nie potrafiła nawet tak prostej rzeczy? Typowe dla Starków, cholerna banda nieudaczników, wszystko psujecie.

Kobieta wbiła paznokcie w dłonie Sansy, aż ta zawyła.

\- Pięknie śpiewasz, zwłaszcza gdy ktoś zadaje ci ból. Będę musiała bić cię częściej, to ci dobrze zrobi.

Cersei zaśmiała się ochryple, wirując dookoła swej ofiary w upiornym tańcu.

\- Wierz mi, nie zasługujesz na nic lepszego. Ciesz się że nie zrobiłam sobie naszyjnika z twojego języka. I tak jest całkiem bezużyteczny.

Po chwili twarz kobiety zaczęło rozpadać się na kawałki, drobina po drobinie. Policzki, nos i usta zionęły teraz pustką, aż zniknęły zupełnie, nie pozostawiając śladu.

Gdzieś z oddali, jakby z innego świata rozległ się rozpaczliwy pisk Damy, ukochanego wilkora Sansy.  
Dziewczyna wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce.  
\- NIEEEE!

Zrobiła tak naprawdę i wreszcie otworzyła oczy. Ale nie ujrzała już więcej Damy, wstrętnej gęby byłego blond narzeczonego ani tym bardziej jego podłej mamuśki. Zamiast nich pyszniła się przed nią jakże niewinna biel sufitu.  
Krótko po nieszczęśliwej śmierci Lysy Arryn, Littlefinger przemalował wnętrze całego Orlego Gniazda na biało, wmawiając małemu Robinowi że to był jego pomysł.  
Sansie wyznał że tamte mury go przygnębiały. Za bardzo przypominały mu zbrodnię której się dopuścił w jej obronie.

\- A poza tym rzygam już tymi zbutwiałymi kolorami. Od maleńkości muszę je oglądać, dosłownie mam ochotę zwrócić tę pyszną pieczeń z makreli na ich widok. Tchnijmy w te spleśniałe miejsce nowe życie...

Zamrugała. To wcale nie Damę słyszała, ale coś...jakby...dźwięk tarcia metal o metal.  
Ubrała się prędko, nawet nie czekając na pomoc służki.  
"Czyżby Robin zaczął ćwiczenia tak wcześnie z rana?"  
Parsknęła cicho.  
"Niemożliwe, ten leń śmierdzący nigdy nie zwleka ciałka z łoża przed południem..."

Dotarła już niemal do zakrętu.

Może lepiej nie ujawniać swej obecności tak od razu.

\- pomyślała.

Wyjrzała ostrożnie za róg. Jej oczy szeroko otwarły się ze zdumienia. Na oszklonym, tylnym dziedzińcu krzyżowało ze sobą miecze zaledwie dwójka ludzi, jednak sprawiali wrażenie jakby było ich znacznie więcej.  
Sansa nie znała się na sztuce walki. Nic a nic. Szczerze nigdy ją to specjalnie nie interesowało. Jednak swego czasu, nawet ona, chcąc nie chcąc była zmuszona podziwiać rycerskie potyczki, na przykład treningi swoich braci lub turnieje organizowane niegdyś przez króla Roberta.  
I nawet ona, totalna ignorantka, potrafiła odróżnić kto umie posługiwać się mieczem, a kto nie.

Tych dwóch z pewnością umiało.

Zwinniejszej, zgrabniejszej i szybszej wymiany ciosów, kombinacji cięć i uników nie zaobserwowała nawet u uznawanego za wybitnego w tej dziedzinie Robba. Ba, wśród znawców tematu, uznawany za jeszcze znamienitszego szermierza Jon nie mógłby się równać z tymi tutaj. Takie przynajmniej odniosła wrażenie kiedy z uwagą śledziła ten...

"Jak to się fachowo nazywało? A, tak.  
Wodny taniec."

Pierwszego mężczyznę poznała od razu, choć wyglądał dzisiaj zupełnie inaczej.  
Bez grubego, burego płaszcza w odcieniu zgniłej zieleni, długiego niemal aż do kostek, przestał wtapiać się w tło, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Mimo chłodu poranka miał na sobie jedynie zwykłą białą koszulę z płótna oraz jasnobrązowe spodnie, na wzór takich jakie nosili najemnicy z Wolnych Miast.  
Z rozwichrzonymi włosami, w rozchełstanej koszuli i o dziwo! bez nieodłącznych wąsów, prezentował się o jakieś 10 lat młodziej.  
Jakimś cudem wydał jej się podejrzanie przystojny, co nigdy wcześniej nie przyszłoby jej do głowy. Zauważyła też iż srebrnego Przedrzeźniacza zawiesił sobie na szyi na łańcuszku.

"Hoho, jakie zmiany. Ciekawe z czego wynikają.. To pewnie efekt ulgi że już nie musi spać z ciocią Lysą." Co jak co, ale ta kobieta była obleśna nie tylko z charakteru.

Littlefinger zaprzestał walki gdy tylko ją zobaczył, kątem oka.  
\- Moja pani, czy coś się stało?

Na jej widok zatrzymał się tak nagle jakby nic więcej go nie obchodziło. Nawet nie uchylił się przed ciosem.  
Na własne szczęście, jego kompan posiadał wręcz nadludzki refleks.  
Dlatego końcówka miecza zdążyła zaledwie drasnąć lorda Baelisha w kąciku oka. Trysnęły ze trzy krople krwi, lecz tylko tyle wystarczyło by Sansa krzyknęła i podbiegła do niego, wyraźnie przestraszona.

\- Petyrze, nic ci nie jest?!  
\- Och, to tylko kropelka krwi...ale wylałbym jej znacznie więcej, gdybym wiedział że tak się przejmiesz i dzięki temu zaczniesz w końcu mówić mi po imieniu, Słodziutka.

Zrobiło się jej głupio i o zgrozo! chyba się zaczerwieniła.

"Co on ze mną robi?"

Zawstydziła się swojej reakcji.

Już już odwróciła się do niego plecami, gotowa uciec stamtąd jak najszybciej, gdy spojrzała na jego przeciwnika.

"Niespodzianka."

\- Syrio Forel?! To naprawdę ty? Mówili że nie żyjesz.  
\- Dlatego ja nigdy nie daję wiary ludzkim słowom, panienko. Są warte mniej więcej tyle co bród spod moich trzewików. A może i mniej.

Skłonił się nisko, a kiedy podniósł się ponownie, na Sansę Stark spoglądały już inne oczy, inna twarz.  
Littlefinger pstryknął palcami:  
\- Zniknij, przyjacielu.  
Tamten zrobił to natychmiast. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu, tak po prostu.

\- Czary? Jesteś też czarownikiem?  
\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, kochanie, to zaledwie niewinne kuglarskie sztuczki.  
O wiele ważniejsze jest to, iż Ludzie Bez Twarzy śmierć mają za nic...albo wręcz przeciwnie, za najlepszą kochankę.

Jeśli nawet zmęczył się pojedynkiem, wcale nie było tego po nim widać.

Ten dziwny człowiek zaskakuje mnie coraz bardziej. A ja myślałam że jedyną bronią Littlefingera jest gęsie pióro i intrygi za które inni płacą najwyższą cenę.

Na głos zadała jednak pytanie zupełnie innej materii.  
\- Gdzie twoje wąsy? Czemu je zgoliłeś? Bez nich wyglądasz tak...dziwnie.

Nie mogła uwierzyć że ta osobista uwaga opuściła jej umysł i wydostała się na zewnątrz, dopóki nie usłyszała jej tak wyraźnie we własnych uszach.

"Ależ ze mnie skończona idiotka. Po co ja.."

Ku jej zaskoczeniu Baelish jedynie uśmiechnął się z przekąsem:  
\- Fatalnie. Chciałem wyglądać trochę młodziej. Widocznie takiemu staremu zgredowi jak ja już nic nie pomoże.

Zaśmiał się z własnych słów.  
\- A gdzie nauczyłeś się tak walczyć? To do ciebie niepodobne. Moja siostra kochała walki na miecze. Gdyby tu była, na pewno zapragnęłaby wyzwać cię na pojedynek.  
\- Taak? Może ta mała bestyjka spuściłaby mi łomot, tak jak przed laty zrobił wasz kochany wujaszek Brandon? Piękny był z niego paniczyk, do tego wprost wyborny szermierz.

\- Do dziś noszę po nim bliznę na pamiątkę. Ja sam byłem wtedy lekkomyślnym gówniarzem. Zamarzyła mi się ręka twojej matki Catelyn i rzuciłem wyzwanie jej narzeczonemu. Poszedłem na żywioł, bez przygotowania. Po prostu nie mogłem znieść myśli że kobietę którą kochałem bardziej od siebie samego...że dostanie ją jakiś wygalantowany fircyk. Wszyscy myśleli że zwariowałem. Może to była prawda.

\- Nikt nigdy mi tego nie opowiadał...

\- Wiedziałem że nie mam z nim szans, ale to nie miało dla mnie znaczenia. Wolałem umrzeć niż żyć ze świadomością że ma ją ktoś inny. A nie ja. Naprawdę chciałem umrzeć z miłości. Wszystko dla niej. Wiem, to takie...żałosne. Dzisiaj sam się z tego śmieję.  
Kiedy Brandon ze mną skończył, krwawiłem jak dzika świnia. Czułem się jak zużyta szmata. Tak bardzo pragnąłem tam umrzeć, bo nie mogłem spojrzeć jej w oczy. Ale twoja matka nie pozwoliła mnie zabić.  
Nie pozwoliła.

Zaczerpnął tchu, jakby ciężko było mu o tym mówić, nawet po tylu latach.

\- Okazałem się taki słaby...Taki żaden. Takie małe nic. Patrzyli na mnie z pogardą. Mały Petyr, syn jakiegoś tam nic nieznaczącego lorda ze skrawkiem ziemi, zakochał się w kim? Jednej z najlepszych partii w Siedmiu Królestwach. Catelyn Stark to prawdziwa perła, a on chciał ją skraść?  
Śmieszne. "Za wysokie progi na twoje nogi, Paluszku!". Tak mówili. Za moimi plecami albo prosto w twarz.

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli. Ciekawe czy ktoś z tych którzy się z niego śmiali jeszcze żyje?  
Podejrzewam że pozbył się ich wszystkich.

\- I widzisz, to twojemu wujkowi zawdzięczam chęć samodoskonalenia. Postanowiłem w sekrecie uczyć się szermierki od najlepszych mistrzów z krainy z której pochodzę.  
Braavos. Zwane Sercem Miecza.  
Żeby już nikt nigdy nie upokorzył mnie w walce. Oczywiście, skrzętnie ukrywam tę moją umiejętność. Jak większość z tych, które posiadam.

\- Nie wątpię.

"Chyba czas na finał."

\- A mogę wiedzieć jaka twoja umiejętność zmusi mnie do poślubienia wbrew mojej woli Harry'ego Dziedzica? Czemu każesz mi to zrobić? Nie sprzedawaj mnie jak pierwszą lepszą klacz na targu!

\- Uspokój się, proszę.

Petyr przewrócił oczyma. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała u niego takiej miny. Zawsze nosił na twarzy maskę pokerzysty. Nieprzeniknioną, niezdolną do odczytania.  
Widzieć go beztroskim było czymś tak niezwykłym jak na przykład księżyc upaprany w fiolecie.  
To był jak zwykle, tylko blef.  
\- Za kogo mnie bierzesz? Sądziłaś że oddałbym cię w ręce kolejnego idioty-sadysty pokroju Joffreya? Kochanie, Harry jest naprawdę dobrym i ślicznym chłopaczkiem, idealnym dla takiej słodkiej istoty jak ty. Ma nienaganne maniery i przede wszystkim szacunek dla dam. On cię nie skrzywdzi, nie podniesie na ciebie ręki jak tamten. A nawet jeśli, zrobi to tylko jeden raz.  
Na więcej mu nie pozwolę.

\- Po prostu go zabijesz?

Zmrużył powieki.

"No tak, po co głupio pytam o rzeczy oczywiste."

Ten niepozorny mężczyzna usuwał ze swej drogi niewygodne osoby tak jak usuwa się dokuczliwy kamyk z buta.

Nieważne czyś zwykły kmiotek czy wielki lord. Jeśli chcesz, możesz sobie nawet być Królem. Padniesz jak mucha jeśli oko LFa zatrzyma się na tobie zbyt długo...

Sansa zastanawiała się czy z nią postąpi tak samo gdy tylko przestanie być mu potrzebna.  
Podstępny chochlik w jej mózgu podszepnął jej złośliwie:

"Ślepa jesteś, dziewuszko? Przecież on już to z tobą robi."

\- Czyli mnie też się pozbędziesz? Oddajesz mnie obcemu jakbym była zabawką. Ty się chyba zapominasz! Za kogo ty się w ogóle masz, za Boga?! Nie zrobisz mi tego...  
Zaczerpnęła powietrza.  
\- Nie jestem śmieciem który możesz wyrzucić gdy przyjdzie ci na to ochota! Nie wolno ci. Nie jesteśmy w twoim burdelu a ja nie jestem żadną z twoich przeklętych kurew!!!

Chyba do niego dotarło. Wiedziała że nieco przesadziła ale było już za późno. Nie da się cofnąć tych słów.  
Źrenice Petyra Baelisha przeciął ciemny błysk. Wstrzymała oddech kiedy gwałtownie popchnął ją na ścianę, przytrzymując ją za nadgarstki. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na nich mocno niczym żelazne kajdanki. Teraz poczuła strach, kropelka potu wystąpiła na czoło.

"Trzeba było siedzieć cicho."

Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności był jej równy wzrostem, chociaż zawsze myślała że jest od niej niższy...

"Aha, no tak. Założyłam dziś płaskie pantofelki."

Jego usta znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko jej ust.

"Chyba nie zamierza mnie znów pocałować?"

Zły wydawał jej się fakt że nie była pewna czy chciałaby tego czy nie.  
Jeszcze gorzej że serce podpowiadało jej że chce.

"O starzy Bogowie...to takie głupiee. Jestem kretynką, czemu w ogóle o tym myślę?  
Przecież Littlefinger jest ode mnie o wiele starszy...Mógłby być moim ojcem. Przecież mi zawsze podobali się chłopcy w typie Lorasa. Albo tacy w moim wieku, jak Joffrey..."

Na to wspomnienie się wzdrygnęła.

"Przecież to bez sensu...a może to przez te oczy?  
Raz wydawały się zupełnie czarne, jak noc bez gwiazd. Kiedy indziej mieniły się błękitem, zupełnie jak jej własne. Magnetyczne, ale tylko wtedy gdy naprawdę się w nich zatopisz..."

Wcześniej nie zwracała uwagi. Nie chciała.  
Ale teraz, gdy był tak blisko...gdy patrzył na nią w taki tajemniczy sposób jakby ją całą przenikał. Te napięcie było wprost nie do wytrzymania.

"Jakby wiedział o mnie absolutnie wszystko.  
Nie. Nikt tego nie potrafi. Nikt."

Niezwykłe było to że gdy ona cały ten czas tkwiła zaklęta w swym kołowrotku myśli, on po prostu na nią patrzył. Nic więcej. Jak przez mgłę w końcu dotarł do niej jego cichy, aksamitny głos kiedy zaczął szeptać jej wprost do ucha.

\- Nie, maleńka. Nie jesteś jedną z nich. Nigdy bym tak o tobie nie pomyślał i smuci mnie, że ty to zrobiłaś. Bo pochodzisz z zupełnie innego rodzaju kobiet. Masz w sobie światło i krew królów. Jesteś Panią Północy. A wkrótce...kimś znacznie więcej.

Nie pocałował jej, choć się tego spodziewała i była na to gotowa. Zamiast tego ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie i szeptał z przejęciem:  
\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, słodka Ptaszyno...  
Obiecuję że dam ci cały świat. Rozumiesz? Cały świat będzie należał do ciebie i zrobisz z nim co zechcesz. Możesz go spalić jeśli taka będzie twoja wola. Nie dbam o to. Ja i tak w środku jestem już martwy. Brandon Stark może oszczędził moje ciało, ale serce zabił. Nie mam już nic i nikogo. Ale chcę, żeby tobie się udało. Dziewczynie która mogłaby być moją córką, gdyby...gdyby życie nie było takie podłe.

Zaschło jej w gardle od dźwięku tych słów.

\- Ja nie miałem pozycji, którą posiadasz ty. Masz wielkie pole manewru. Jeśli zagramy dobrymi kartami, wszystko czego zapragniesz znajdzie się w zasięgu twoich rąk. Wystarczy po to sięgnąć.

Urwał na moment, jakby przytłoczony ogromem własnej wizji.

\- Dlatego ładnie cię proszę, pozwól mi działać i rób co ci każę bez tego dziecinnego sprzeciwu. To nam obojgu tylko zaszkodzi, a w niczym nie pomoże. Uwierz mi.  
Jeśli mówię ci, że poślubisz Harry'ego Dziedzica to zrobisz to, ponieważ nie zmuszam cię do tego bo taki mam kaprys albo że mi tak pasuje...wręcz przeciwnie.  
Zresztą powinnaś już wiedzieć że niczego nie robię bez powodu, nawet jeśli sprawiam podobne wrażenie.

Wciąż miała w oczach iskierki płonącego strachu. Zależało mu by one znikły ale wygląda na to ze osiągał całkiem odwrotny efekt.

\- Zrozum że bardzo, bardzo brzydzi i drażni mnie świadomość że ktoś inny będzie cię dotykał. I prawdę mówiąc z wielką chęcią obciąłbym temu ślicznemu paniątku wszystkie palce włącznie z kutasem, żeby mu to uniemożliwić.  
Niestety nie liczy się to czego chcę ja, a to co jest konieczne.  
Nigdy nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na luksus folgowania własnym zachciankom.  
Być może kiedyś...to się zmieni, moja piękna Gołąbeczko, a na razie...

Tu delikatnie przeciągnął palcem po jej szyi, aż do linii obojczyka. Nagle, jakby pod wpływem impulsu tą samą drogą podążyły jego usta.  
Czuć było że ogarnia go jakaś demoniczna zachłanność, swoiste opętanie.  
Sansa właśnie sobie pomyślała ku własnemu zdumieniu, że jej się to podoba, i chyba tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich.

Nie przestawaj...

Zaczęło szumieć jej w głowie. Drugą ręką dotknął jej odsłoniętego uda po czym delikatnie przesunął ją wyżej.  
"Może ciut za wysoko."

\- Żadna z dziewic które testowałem nie miała w tych miejscach tak rozkosznie miękkiej skóry, Kwiatuszku. Jesteś wyjątkowa, zupełnie jak twoja matka...

Poczuł jak próbuje go objąć. Zaskoczony, szybkim ruchem ją powstrzymał.  
\- Wiesz jak jest, muszę sprawdzać towar. Nienawidzę chybionych inwestycji.  
Ponownie zaczął wodzić palcami po jej ciele i całować tam i ówdzie.

"Pieprzysz od rzeczy, ale nie przestawaj.."

Chochlik w jej mózgu zaczynał być uporczywy, więc kazała mu się zamknąć.  
"Ja tak nie mówię, zboczeńcu. Jestem damą.  
Chochlik prychnął.  
Phi. Akurat. Każda tak twierdzi."

A Littefinger w tym samym momencie położył dłoń na jej klatce piersiowej, jakby próbując ją od siebie odsunąć mimo stojącej za nią marmurowej ściany.

-...a na razie róbmy tylko to co dla Ciebie najlepsze, Słodziutka.

Cofnął się o kilka kroków.  
Sansa przymknęła powieki na chwilę, by przetworzyć wszystko co właśnie usłyszała. Kiedy je znów otworzyła, już go nie było.

*******************************************


	2. Do what i want, baby...and everything gonna be allright.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Baelish ujawnia swą zazdrosną stronę...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CZĘŚĆ II

Sansa uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Po całym dniu pląsów bolały ją nogi, ale wcale się tym nie przejęła. Za bardzo była szczęśliwa…  
Niemal piszcząc zrzuciła ze stóp srebrne pantofelki. Były prześliczne. Jakżeby inaczej. Petyr jak zwykle perfekcyjnie trafił w jej gust. Dokładnie wiedział co lubi, a czego nie.

"Jak on mnie dobrze zna…to dość przerażające. I nie kłamał!  
Harry faktycznie był pięknym młodzieńcem, szarmanckim…wiedział jak należy traktować kobiety. Jest cudowny."

Wyczuła to w tej samej chwili gdy tylko go zobaczyła…  
Wysoki, baaardzo przystojny, o złocistych lokach. Nawet ciut podobny do Lorasa, który wybitnie reprezentował jej typ. Lecz Harry miał rysy jeszcze delikatniejsze, o bardziej wyrazistym spojrzeniu. Naprawdę się jej spodobał.

"Chyba mam słabość do blondynów…ech.  
Dobry wybór. Muszę kiedyś podziękować LF’owi za taki...prezent.  
Ale nie dziś. Dziś był niegrzeczny i mnie irytował."

Najważniejsze że Harry nie był jak Joffrey. Wcale a wcale. Czuła to w kościach…

"On by mnie nigdy nie skrzywdził."

Przez cały czas na balu nie odstępował jej na krok. Nie zatańczył też z żadną inną panną, choć wokół kręciło się ich mnóstwo.

"I każda chętna."

A gdy tylko ktoś ich nagabywał, Harry odsyłał delikwenta uprzejmie, acz stanowczo.

"Mogę mu ufać. Chyba nawet bardziej niż…"

Ogarnął ją jakiś nienazwany lęk. Lord Baelish nie zbliżył się do niej ani razu, od momentu gdy oddał ją pod opiekę Harry’ego.

\- Wy młodzi najlepiej bawicie się we własnym towarzystwie – rzekł i zniknął wśród tłumu gości.

Jednak Sansa czuła na sobie jego ukradkowe spojrzenia. Cały czas. Zauważyła że choć pozornie rozluźniony, rozmawiał z innymi, tak naprawdę nie spuszczał jej z oka. Próbowała nie zwracać na niego uwagi, ale gdzieś w środku niepokój dawał znać o sobie…  
Wiedziała że obserwuje każdy jej ruch. Gdy jadła, piła czy odgarniała włosy z czoła. A szczególnie intensywnie się jej przypatrywał wtedy kiedy śmiała się w towarzystwie Harry’ego. W końcu zaczęła czuć się jakby...winna.

"Czy to zbrodnia że tak dobrze się bawię z moim narzeczonym, do licha?  
Dlaczego on tak świruje? Niech się czymś/kimś zajmie bo nie zdzierżę…"

Postanowiła że smoli nastroje LF'a i nie będzie się tym przejmować. Na pomoc przybyły jej pełne pucharki wina, które szczodrze uzupełniał uczynny Dziedzic. Po ich wypiciu całkiem się odprężyła.

"Ha, wszystko mi zwisa, niczym się nie martwię, lalala.  
Niech Petyr weźmie na wstrzymanie i przestanie zgrywać zaborczego tatuśka...  
I niech w końcu skooończy się tak oskarżycielsko na mnie gapić bo zaraz chyba oszaleję! Czy on jest nienormalny? Najpierw sam podsuwa mi pod nos pyszny kąsek w postaci tego słodziaka, a potem stroi fochy kiedy stwierdzam że nie zaszkodzi spróbować… A niech go wszyscy diabli porwą! Za facetami nie nadążysz.   
Kto ich pojmie?"

Alkohol chyba dodawał jej animuszu. Zrobiła się jakby śmielsza.  
Do tego stopnia, że kiedy zarządzono przerwę w tańcach, wymknęła się z chłopakiem na korytarz. Przebiegli śmiejąc się jak para krnąbrnych dzieci zaledwie kilka kroków, aż „ukryli się” w jakiejś bocznej, małej nawie. A tam Sansa, zaskakując samą siebie, pierwsza dotknęła miękkich loków księcia. Gestem pokazała mu żeby się pochylił by mogła szepnąć mu coś do ucha:

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz mnie pocałować…nikt nie patrzy. Pozwalam ci.

Początkowo jednak Harry okazał się zbyt porządny.  
\- Moja pani, uczyniłbym to z wielką chęcią, ale czy to czasem nie za wcześnie? Poznaliśmy się dopiero przed chwilą...

\- No i co z tego? Czyżbym miała wyjść za tchórza? Nie umiesz nawet sięgnąć po to czego podobno pragniesz.

Narastał w niej gniew.  
\- Co się z wami wszystkimi dzisiaj dzieje? Sami do cholery nie wiecie czego chcecie!

Wino zaczęło przez nią przemawiać coraz to wyraźniej. I teraz wychodziła z niej istna diablica. Nawet nie przypuszczała że podobna istota w niej istnieje.

\- Mam was serdecznie dość. Wracam do Orlego Gniazda!  
\- Zaczekaj..

Blondyn złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie, a potem pocałował.

"Robi to zbyt delikatnie. Za słabo. Nic nie czuję.  
Jestem tak nabuzowana że w tej chwili chcę czegoś więcej."

Za wszelką cenę musiała się pozbyć tych natrętnych chochlików ze swojego umysłu.

Jest na to tylko jeden sposób…

Przyciągnęła go mocniej ku sobie. Wciąż chyba nie rozumiał…  
\- O Bogowie, co z tobą? A użyć rączek to nie łaska? Chyba jesteś jednak zbyt rycerski, nawet jak dla mnie.

Wtedy Harry dotknął jej ramienia, gładząc jedwabistą skórę Sansy.  
\- Tak już lepiej – szepnęła.  
Ale on wciąż wyglądał na niezdecydowanego.

\- Pani, czy nam wypada? Przecież..  
\- Wypada nie wypada, blablabla…- nie dokończyła bo właśnie zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.   
Tym razem o wiele bardziej namiętnym.

\- Ooo taak, właśnie tak…- westchnęła kiedy poczuła jego usta zsuwające się niżej, w dół szyi.

"Ta szyja to zaiste mój prawdziwy wabik. Każdy się nią zachwyca. Najpierw Tyrion, potem Lord Baelish, teraz mój śliczny narzeczony..."

Pomyślała, cała z siebie zadowolona.

"Tak jakbym nie miała innych części ciała…wartych uwagi. Hmm. Ależ oni są monotematyczni..."

Patrzyła na świat spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Było jej tak dobrze, tak cudownie…aż tu nagle poczuła dreszcz. Ktoś im się przyglądał. Nie widziała intruza, ale bez wątpienia czuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie.

"To na pewno on!"

Natychmiast odepchnęła Harry’ego.  
\- Zostaw mnie, nie dotykaj!  
I uciekła, zostawiając biedaka kompletnie ogłupionego.  
Pod eskortą dwóch sług chyłkiem wymknęła się z przyjęcia, nic a nic nie pisnąwszy Littlefingerowi.

"A tam, niech się wścieka, guzik mnie to obchodzi!"

Gdy tylko znaleźli się kilka mil dalej, zły nastrój minął jej jak ręką odjął. Własna krnąbrność strasznie ją rozśmieszyła.  
Przypomniała sobie całą sytuację i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

"Haha, ależ będzie na mnie zły…i dobrze mu tak. Po co mąci?"

***

Zdyszana wpadła do swojej komnaty i rzuciła się na łóżko. Po chwili nawet zaczęła na nim skakać.

"Bo już taki niesforny ze mnie urwis."

Szybko jej się znudziło. Czuła się taka beztroska.

"Za dużo wypiłam, wciąż kręci mi się w głowie. Ale mam w sobie moc. Czuję ją.  
Gdyby tylko ta perfidna Cersei mogła mnie zobaczyć…teraz byłabym wstanie napluć jej w twarz."

Naraz ogarnęła ją taka błogość że wkrótce usnęła spokojnym snem. Tym razem jednak nic jej się nie śniło. Zupełnie nic. Gdy się obudziła, księżyc błyszczał już pełnią blasku.

"Nów. Czysta poezja. Czeka mnie piękna noc."

W istocie. Noc okazała się wyjątkowo ciepła. Otworzyła okno, lecz tylko odrobinę. No przecież nie chciała się przeziębić...

Puk, puk.

Nie musiała pytać kto tam.  
\- Proszę, wejdź.

Sprawiał wrażenie jakby on też wypił tego wieczoru zbyt wiele.

"Littlefinger pijany? Niemożliwe. Prędzej świat się zawali."

\- Zauważyłem że świetnie się bawiłaś.  
\- Nawet nie zaczynaj. To ty kazałeś mi się do niego przymilać.  
\- Ale nie sądziłem że tak poważnie weźmiesz sobie do serca moje polecenie.  
\- To na drugi raz uważaj o co mnie prosisz.

Odwrócił twarz w bok jakby go uderzyła.  
Brak jej było dziś cierpliwości.

\- O co ci chodzi?! Zrobiłam dokładnie to czego sobie życzyłeś i jeszcze masz do mnie pretensje? Nie bądź śmieszny.

\- Ja, śmieszny? - na twarzy pojawił się jego typowy uśmieszek. Sansa wiedziała że to nieomylny znak by się wycofać.

\- Czy jestem tak samo śmieszny jak ty i Harry obściskujący się w kąciku, gdzie dosłownie KAŻDY mógł was zobaczyć.  
\- Ja…- spuściła oczy, nie mając pojęcia co mu odpowiedzieć.  
Podszedł do niej powoli i chwycił ją za podbródek.

\- Patrz na mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię, Słodziutka. Nie cierpię gdy mnie ignorujesz. Proszę cię…Wszystko tylko nie to.

\- Ja cię wcale nie ignoruję, przysięgam że nie.

W głosie dziewczyny pojawiła się nutka desperacji.  
Niespodziewanie, po prostu ją przytulił.

\- Spokojnie maleńka. Wiem o tym, dobrze wiem…- ściszył ton przez co wydawało się iż dobywa się on z mroczniejszej części duszy.

\- Ale przyznaj, spodobał ci się, prawda?  
Serce w niej zamarło, nagle bała się oddychać.  
\- Z jednej strony cieszy mnie to, bo taki był plan, ale z drugiej…  
Chyba robię się zazdrosny.

Zmusiła się całą siłą woli by podnieść na niego wzrok.

"Czemu to takie cholernie trudne? Jakby mój mózg ważył z tonę."

\- Ty? Zazdrosny o mnie? Dlaczego?  
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie sądziłem że to jeszcze możliwe. Wydawało mi się, że wraz ze śmiercią Cat wszelkie typowo ludzkie uczucia we mnie zanikły.  
Ale przy tobie…jest inaczej. Czuję że coś jest nie tak. Chyba tracę kontrolę. I jest to bardzo, bardzo niewłaściwe. Mogę przez to zniszczyć wszystko nad czym pracowałem przez pół życia…

Sansa czuła że słabnie. Musiał ją podtrzymać żeby nie upadła.  
\- Nie, nie mów tego..po prostu przestań, proszę!

Potrząsnął głową, masując sobie skronie. Zaraz potem zbliżył usta do jej ucha, szepcząc:  
\- Podobno nie zrobiłaś tego z Karłem, czy to prawda? Założę się że nie.  
Ale Harry to zupełnie inna bajka. Chciałabyś żeby cię posiadł…widziałem to w twoich oczach. Na razie to takie czyste, niewinne dziewczęce marzenie, zgadza się?

Nie była zdolna się poruszyć ani przemówić. Nic, zupełnie nic nie mogła zrobić.

\- Ale gdyby cię poprosił, zrobiłabyś to, co? Oddałabyś mu się bez wahania.  
\- Nie, ja wcale…

Położył jej palce na usta na znak by zamilkła.

\- Nie kłam. Wiem co widziałem, mnie nie oszukasz. Żebyś mnie źle nie zrozumiała, nie winię cię. To co czujesz jest całkiem naturalne. Miałem rację, on jest dla ciebie stworzony.  
Sam go wybrałem, bo wierz mi lub nie, naprawdę chciałbym abyś była szczęśliwa.  
Tyle smutku cię w życiu spotkało, nadszedł czas by to zmienić…

Odetchnęła z ulgą.  
Za wcześnie.

Zaczął wodzić ustami po jej łabędziej szyi.  
\- Jaka długa…trzeba ci będzie kupić więcej klejnotów. Takie piękno musi być należycie eksponowane. Lysie przez całą naszą…nazwijmy uprzejmie…znajomość, podarowałem zaledwie jeden naszyjnik. Na odczepnego, żeby nie było. Ależ miała radość z tego pierdoła ta idiotka…

\- Łaskoczesz mnie, mój panie.

Usłyszała jego cichy śmiech tuż przy płatku ucha.

\- Tobie należą się prawdziwe szafiry, nie żadne tam nędzne podróby. Przyszła królowa musi być traktowana po królewsku…

\- Jesteś tak pewny swego, a co jeśli się mylisz? Co jeśli twoje…fantazje o mnie na Żelaznym Tronie to tylko czcze mrzonki?

\- Mrzonki? Nie doceniasz mnie. Dotąd nie pomyliłem się ani razu. Wszystko idzie po mojej myśli, Maleńka.

Przeniósł wargi na jej dekolt.

\- Dlaczego więc…mmm…dlaczego sam nie sięgniesz po władzę?

\- Ja, królem? – prychnął. - Wolne żarty. Nie jestem głupi. Nawet gdybym zdobył tron dla siebie to na krótko. Nie poparto by mnie. Jestem zbyt nisko urodzony. Nie dla mnie podobne zaszczyty. No i nie mam smoków którymi ewentualnie mógłbym wymóc posłuszeństwo…  
Nie nie, to bez sensu. Ja celuję w fotel Namiestnika. To on sprawuje realną władzę. Król tak naprawdę pełni tylko funkcję reprezentacyjną.

\- Mmm…co ty nie powiesz…  
\- Pamiętasz Roberta? Czy interesowało go cokolwiek poza wojaczką i tymi cholernymi bawołami? Które to w końcu go zabiły. Z pomocą lannisterskiego podczaszego..  
\- Bawoły? Chyba dziki.  
\- A tak, dziki…Podobnie sprawa miała się z Joffrey’em, o Tommenie nie wspomnę. Te dziecko to totalny pionek i nie ma o niczym zielonego pojęcia.  
Zdaje ci się że to oni naprawdę rządzili Siedmioma Królestwami? Nie. To staruszek Tywin pociągał za wszystkie sznurki. Dlatego właśnie fotel Namiestnika jest także moim punktem docelowym.  
Z kolei ty…to co innego.

Dostrzegła że pociemniało mu w oczach.

\- Jestem ciekaw jak smakują…  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Twoje malinki.  
\- Malinki?

Nie zdążyła spytać, co miał na myśli, bo już objął wargami jeden jej sutek.

\- Achhh…co ty rob…- resztę słów urwała, jęcząc. Zaczęła ją zalewać fala rozkoszy.

\- Jak mi gorąco…Petyr.  
\- Wspaniale.- wychrypiał zdawkowo. - O to mi właśnie chodziło.-

Czuła jak czubek jego języka wiruje wokół wrażliwego teraz sutka, sprawiając jej tym niesamowitą przyjemność. Robił to wciąż i wciąż, nie dając jej chwili wytchnienia.  
Od czasu do czasu nawet ośmielił się go przegryzać, ale o dziwo, ten ból był również przyjemny. Nie przestawał dopóki jej sutek całkiem nie stwardniał.

\- Tak..teraz jest dobrze. Weźmy się za drugiego, biedaczek nie może pozostać samotny.

Zaśmiał się lekko, po czym powtórzył cały proces od początku przy drugiej piersi.  
Sansę zaś było stać jedynie na jęki. W pewnym momencie stała się już tak głośna że prawdopodobnie było ją słychać przez kilka ścian.  
Littlefinger zasłonił jej usta wolną ręką.

\- Troszeczkę ciszej, moja słodka Ptaszyno. Bo zbudzisz naszego Robinka. Chyba nie chcesz by zobaczył jak się tu razem nieładnie bawimy?

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

\- A może wręcz przeciwnie? Może podobało by ci się że dziecko patrzy.  
\- Jesteś chory.  
\- Wiem o tym. I wybacz..stare przyzwyczajenia. Kiedy prowadzisz burdel szybko się przyzwyczajasz. Do kurew z Królewskiej Przystani nic innego nie dociera poza szorstkim jak brzytwa językiem…  
Ale dla ciebie nie chcę być szorstki. Po prostu czasem zwyczajnie się zapominam. Jesteś na mnie bardzo zła?

Ponownie zaprzeczyła.  
\- Grzeczna dziewczynka. I jak tu cię nie kochać powiedz? Jak można nie chcieć sprawiać przyjemności takiemu boskiemu stworzeniu. Taka słodka, taka dobra…taka..doskonała. Joffrey był zaprawdę debilem. Mieć taki cenny klejnot i...Wiesz, tak naprawdę chciałbym robić tylko to…sprawiać ci przyjemność.

Westchnął i podniósł materiał jej sukni. Drgnęła, kiedy zanurzył dłoń pomiędzy.

\- Słodziutka, jeśli mogę cię prosić, rozłóż teraz troszkę nogi, dobrze?  
\- Słucham? – wymamrotała.  
\- Chcę cię tam…zbadać.

Ku jego konsternacji poczuł że zacisnęła uda.  
Przewrócił oczami z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Przecież prosiłem cię o coś całkiem przeciwnego.

Złapała go za nadgarstek. Widział jak się bała. Ściągnął dłoń z jej warg by mogła wyraźnie odpowiedzieć.

\- Ale..ale po co?  
\- Już mówiłem. Chcę cię tam zbadać. Sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku.

Była pewna że kłamie, ale nie chciała mu tego sugerować wprost. Zaczęła kluczyć w labiryncie..

\- Ale…to…chyba…przecież maester Jonas nie tak dawno mnie badał…Mówią że jest najlepszym specjalistą w Dolinie..  
LF pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.  
\- Jonas…żaden z niego maester, tylko przygłup i zwykły szarlatan który ma się za potomka starożytnych Druidów. Co za palant…  
Colemon był znacznie lepszy w te klocki. Szkoda że zaczął węszyć. Nie musiałbym go odsyłać. A ten?  
Ma z 80- tkę na karku, fiu bżdziu w tym zakutym łbie, jest ślepy na jedno oko i prawie na drugie. Nie mówiąc o głuchocie. On sam pilnie potrzebuje maestera. Nie polegałbym na jego diagnozie. 

\- Tylko że ja…boję się, Petyr.  
\- Niczego się nie obawiaj, kochanie.- Mówiąc to, delikatnie pocałował ją w usta. – Nie będzie bolało, nic a nic. Obiecuję.

Z tymi słowami położył dłoń na jej płci, tym razem nie napotkawszy oporu z jej strony.  
Tak jak poprosił, nieznacznie rozłożyła nogi.

\- No pięknie, wreszcie jesteś posłuszna.  
Gładził ją tam przez chwilę, po czym znów wziął lewy sutek Sansy do ust.  
Słyszał jak jęczy, dlatego wzmógł nacisk dłoni którą wciąż trzymał na jej wargach.

\- Cichutko…- podniósł głowę i delikatnie ugryzł płatek jej ucha. – Wszystko będzie dobrze..zaufaj mi. – wyszeptał i szybkim ruchem wsunął jeden palec do pochwy. Jęknęła głośno z rozkoszy. Jeszcze głośniej, gdy za pierwszym podążył drugi palec.

\- Zdradź mi, Sanso…jakie to uczucie? Miłe?  
\- Tak, taak, bardzo miłe…- jej jęk robił się coraz mocniejszy, odbijał się echem od ścian.  
\- Cholerne echo. – mruknął. – A pieprzyć to, niech ten szczylek nas usłyszy. Mam to gdzieś.  
Wpił się w jej usta bardziej niż zachłannie i zaczął poruszać palcami. Czuła go tam...w środku.

"Zaraz zwariuję. Albo spłonę. Cholera. Bez różnicy."

Biodra Sansy same z siebie, jakby poruszane niewidzialną siłą, poruszały się lekko.

\- Powolutku. Bez pośpiechu, maleńka. Nikt nas nie goni. Mamy czas.

Delikatnie wsuwał i wysuwał z niej palce, aż zaczęła szlochać.

\- Wiesz co? Chyba mam jeszcze lepszy pomysł.

Nagłym ruchem złapał ją w pół i położył na posadzce.

\- Liczę że nie przeszkadza ci że jest zimna?  
\- Yyym.

Tym razem już bez próśb rozłożyła nogi, sama z siebie.  
\- Szybko się uczysz, Słodziutka.

Sansa chciała w końcu coś odpowiedzieć, ale znowu nie zdążyła. Zabrakło jej tchu gdy poczuła jak usta lorda Baelisha znalazły się dokładnie w zwieńczeniu jej ud.

Jesteś taki łapczywy, Paluszku...

\- Niee, nie całuj mnie tam.. – wyjąkała słabo.  
\- Bo?  
\- To..to niewłaściwe.  
\- Niewłaściwe? Ja nie znam takiego słowa i ty też nie powinnaś. Jeśli to cię uspokoi chciałem to zrobić od pierwszej chwili kiedy cię ujrzałem.  
\- Jesteś chory!  
\- Wciąż to powtarzasz. I z pewnością masz rację. Tylko jeśli spytasz o to każdego mężczyznę w promieniu tysiąca mil, uczciwa odpowiedź będzie taka sama, jak moja, Kwiatuszku. Może cię to szokuje, ale taka jest brutalna prawda.  
A teraz rozluźnij się i nie myśl o niczym, dobrze? Skup się na swoich zmysłach.

Polecił, a ona poczuła że świat wiruje, kiedy zaczął lizać jej łechtaczkę.  
\- Ochhhhhh.  
Objęła go nogami a palce wplotła we włosy.

"Jeszcze chwila a eksploduję.  
Nie przestawaj, proszę.  
Petyr."

Nie minęła chwila kiedy zaczęła go błagać.

\- Weź mnie, tatuśku…zróbmy tooo. Po prostu zróbmy...kochaj się ze mną…Skończ co zacząłeś.  
\- Nie kuś mnie.  
\- Błagam, Petyr…chcę poczuć cię w sobie całego.  
\- Nie.  
\- Prooszę, nie zostawiaj mnie samej!  
\- Nie. Nie możemy. Musisz…musisz pozostać nietknięta. W każdym razie jeśli chodzi ściśle o dziewictwo. Czeka cię przecież noc poślubna z Harrym, zapomniałaś?  
\- Niee, alee..  
\- Ale nie ukrywam iż mam nadzieję że…- znów szeptał jej wprost do ucha – …że gdy już w Ciebie wejdzie...wtedy pomyślisz o mnie, Kwiatuszku.

***


	3. Tears aren't a woman's only weapon...Łzy nie są jedyną bronią kobiety...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa przypomina sobie nauki królowej Cersei...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CZĘŚĆ III

Noc poślubna z Harrym Dziedzicem wcale nie przebiegła tak jak Sansa zawsze sobie wyobrażała. Za nic nie potrafiła się odprężyć:  
\- Harry…nie…proszę…- wyszeptała słabo.

Sprawienie mu przykrości było jedną z ostatnich rzeczy których by sobie życzyła. Lecz nie była w stanie się przemóc. Powstrzymywała ją jakaś niewidzialna siła.

\- Ja nie chcę…wybacz…ale…nie mogę.  
\- Co się stało, czy zrobiłem coś złego?

Zakryła usta dłonią i pokręciła głową. Łzy pociekły jej po policzkach.  
\- Ja tylko…przepraszam. Naprawdę przeprasza - am. – wyjąkała, znów czując się jak dziecko.

\- Po prostu nie mam nastroju. Wiem że to moja powinność, bo to nasza noc poślubna, ale…

Była przygotowana na wybuch wściekłości Harolda. W końcu miał pełne prawo oczekiwać od świeżo poślubionej małżonki spełnienia obowiązku. I nikt nie powinien go za to sądzić.

\- Spokojnie, Sanso. Nie musimy wcale konsumować dziś naszego związku, jeśli taka jest twoja wola. Uszanuję ją. Nie będę cię przymuszał.

Przytulił ją łagodnie, a ona położyła głowę na jego piersi.  
\- Naprawdę? Zrobisz to dla mnie? Nie będzie ci przykro?

Zaprzeczył.

\- Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry…dziękuję. Szkoda że…  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Nie nie, już nic.

Objęła go mocno i pozwoliła by ją utulił.

***

Wyszła na korytarz. Nie potrafiła zasnąć. Czuła się podle.

"Zawiodłam Harry’ego. Zawiodłam siebie samą.  
A co najgorsze, zawiodłam JEGO."

Na samą myśl zrobiło jej się niedobrze i słabo. Pieść dziewczyny poruszała się niespokojnie.

"Brak mi powietrza."

Nie wiedząc jak i kiedy Sansa osunęła się na ziemię.

Gdy się ocknęła, okazało się iż to nie świeżo poślubiony małżonek nad nią czuwa…

\- To było tylko omdlenie. Czyżby z nadmiaru emocji?

Littlefinger przyglądał jej się z lekkim wyrzutem.  
Nic z tego nie rozumiała.

"Czemu leżę akurat tutaj?"

Zdekoncentrowana, spojrzała po sobie. Ku jej zdumieniu nie miała swojej nocnej szaty, lecz długą, powłóczystą suknię o krwistoczerwonej barwie.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? Czemu jestem tak ubrana? To nie moje…  
\- Wyjaśnienie tej zagadki, trapiącej twą uroczą główkę jest banalnie proste. Przebrałem cię, kiedy tak leżałaś, nieprzytomna.

Odpowiedź ją zmroziła.  
\- Nie miałeś prawa! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
\- Bo taki miałem kaprys.  
\- Podobno niczego nie robisz wyłącznie dla własnego widzimisię.  
\- Możliwe że przez ciebie łamię własne reguły…

Włos zjeżył się dziewczynie na karku, ale nie dała nic po sobie poznać.

\- Wybacz, byłaś taka zgrzana, wszystko lepiło ci się do skóry…Poza tym, nie mogłem odmówić sobie tej przyjemności. Widok twojego nagiego ciała, zupełnie bezbronnego…sama rozumiesz. Czy można mnie za to winić? Nikt normalny nie oparłby się takiej pokusie.

\- Moje a twoje pojęcie normalności najwyraźniej całkiem się różnią...

Littlefinger wzruszył ramionami. To ją jeszcze bardziej zirytowało.  
\- Więc przyznajesz że widziałeś mnie nagą. Wiesz że mogłabym kazać cię za to ściąć?  
\- Ale dobrze wiesz że tego nie zrobisz.  
\- Czyżby? Nie bądź taki pewien.  
\- Jestem.

Ból w skroniach narastał. Ledwo mogła znieść cierpienie. Ale nie mogła tego tak zostawić.

"Niech mnie przeprosi. Natychmiast."

\- Widziałeś mnie nago. Tak się nie godzi. Teraz mam męża… i to z twojej winy, zapomniałeś?  
\- Jak zapewne zdążyłaś już zauważyć, oczu od tego grzeszku mi nie wypaliło – mruknął.

Poruszyła się nerwowo, gdyż w jego źrenicach pojawił się znajomy, złowrogi błysk. Zwiastun burzy. Na zewnątrz wydawał się zupełnie opanowany ale Sansa wiedziała że to tylko pozory.

\- Za to mam ochotę wypalić coś tobie, Słodziutka.

Wstał i podszedł do okna.  
\- „Harry…Harry…”. W kółko powtarzałaś te przeklęte imię. O mało łeb mi nie pękł na dwoje. Jeszcze chwilę by to trwało a przysięgam…znienawidziłbym go.

Ona też wstała, z mocnym postanowieniem iż nie da sobą manipulować tak łatwo.  
Wyzywająco podeszła blisko niego, zatykając sobie uszy.  
\- Nie ścierpię więcej twoich zatrutych słów. Nie myśl sobie że nie potrafię się przed tym obronić. I przed tobą samym.

Demonstracyjnie odwróciła się do niego plecami.  
Kpiąco zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie chcesz słuchać? Nieładnie. Do tego odwracasz się do rozmówcy plecami…Czyżbyś była źle wychowana? Co by na to Catlyn powiedziała…

Stanął za nią, pieszcząc wierzchem dłoni jej szyję. W jednej chwili atmosfera uległa zmianie.  
Niezdolna do najmniejszego ruchu, niczym ofiara zdana na łaskę silniejszego drapieżnika, poddała się temu dotykowi.  
I odsłoniła uszy.

\- Czyżby twój śliczny Harry zrobił ci tak dobrze że nawet przez sen twój umysł nie potrafi o nim zapomnieć? – spytał więcej niż oschle.

Zaraz potem dość mocno złapał ją za podbródek, nie pozwalając jej by odwróciła wzrok.

\- A może chodzi o to że…był lepszy ode mnie, co?

Zaczerwieniła się, zmieszana. Wolałaby nie prowadzić z nim tej rozmowy. Te zwierzenia zaczynały kosztować Sansę zbyt wiele.

\- Och…nie wstydź się mój Kwiatuszku. Mnie możesz chyba powiedzieć całą prawdę. Przecież nie mamy przed sobą żadnych tajemnic…Już nie.  
Ten naiwniaczek Harold nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy jakie wielkie szczęście go spotkało…Bo ma ciebie.

Przez ułamek sekundy na twarzy Baelisha wyryło się nieskrywane pragnienie.

\- Chciałbym być nim…Zająć miejsce przy twoim boku. To nigdy nie będzie możliwe, ale…gdy pomyślę jakby to mogło być. Móc każdej nocy bezkarnie pieścić twoje piękne ciało...

Mówiąc to niespiesznie wodził ustami po jej szyi. Jakby za każdym razem na nowo ją odkrywał, napawając się zapachem i smakiem jej skóry.

\- Nie umiem się tobą nasycić, Słodziutka. To takie męczące i deprymujące uczucie..  
\- W takim razie może sobie lepiej już pójdę, żebyś się mną zanadto nie zmęczył, lordzie.

Zamierzała odejść, ale wtedy złapał ją za rękę.  
\- Powiedz mi, jaki on jest?

Gdy tak zniżał głos, jej ciało natychmiast słabło. Dosłownie czuła jak tkanki miękną.

"To wszystko jest wprost potwornie...śmieszne."

Za każdym razem działo się z nią to samo.  
\- A o co konkretnie pytasz?  
\- To chyba oczywiste…Jedyne czego o nim nie wiem to to, jaki ten chłopiec jest w łóżku.

Wzmógł nacisk na jej skórę. Sansy nie zabolało…jeszcze.  
\- Czy Harry potrafi rozpalić twoje zmysły? Zaspokoić cię na różne sposoby?

Ściszył głos jeszcze bardziej, wręcz szeptał:  
\- Czy jego dotyk sprawia ci rozkosz? No i najbardziej istotne pytanie…  
Doszłaś przy nim?

Nabrała powietrza w płuca.

"Zaraz się uduszę."

\- Jedno wiem na pewno. Zadajesz za dużo chamskich pytań, mój drogi.  
\- Skąd to słownictwo? Słowo daję, za długo przebywałaś w towarzystwie typów pokroju Sandora Clegane’a.  
\- Sandor pomagał mi ile mógł. Nie waż się żle o nim mówić.  
\- Bo? Co mi zrobisz?

Miała ochotę zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten złośliwy uśmieszek.  
\- Są momenty w których cię nienawidzę, wiesz o tym?  
\- Świetnie. To zawsze jest jakieś konkretne uczucie…ale na razie wróćmy do tematu Harolda.

Niezrażony, lord Baelish kontynuował swą tyradę. Czuła przy uchu jego ciepły oddech i znów zakręciło jej się w głowie.

\- Czy kiedy był już w tobie, czy w ekstazie krzyczałaś jego imię? A może..krzyczałaś moje?

Policzki Sansy ani na chwilę nie przestawały płonąć. Littlefinger z satysfakcją uśmiechnął się na ten widok:

\- Wciąż jesteś taka płocha. Wyglądasz tak uroczo gdy oblewasz się purpurą.

Popatrzył na nią z nieskrywanym zachwytem.  
\- Uosobienie niewinności. Wyjątkowo rzadkie zjawisko, które zwyczajnie chwyta mnie za robaczywe serce.  
\- Czasami zastanawiam się czy je w ogóle posiadasz.  
\- Dobre pytanie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, sam je sobie zadaję…od święta. Niestety, nie znalazłem jeszcze odpowiedzi.  
\- Albo serca.  
\- Na jedno wychodzi, moja Słodka – westchnął ciężko. – Ale ale. Coś mi podpowiada że usilnie próbujesz zboczyć z tematu…

Teraz to jej serce, organ który Sansa z pewnością posiadała, podskoczyło jej do gardła.  
Nie było sensu ciągnąć dłużej tego przedstawienia.

"Niech się dzieje co chce. Im prędzej będę miała to już za sobą, tym lepiej."

\- Czemu mnie tak dręczysz?! Dobrze więc…powiem.  
NIE ZROBILIŚMY TEGO.

\- Nie zrobiliście…coś podobnego. Niesłychana historia. Tego chyba jeszcze nie było.  
Noc poślubna bez kochania się? Brzmi jak czysta desperacja. To jakiś nowy zwyczaj na Północy? Ta wstrzemięźliwość nowożeńców?

Zaśmiał się cierpko.

\- Czemu ja głupi na to nie wpadłem po moim ożenku z Arrynówną…Jak to mówią, człowiek uczy się całe życie.

Dziewczyna przegryzła wargę, nie wiedząc jak mu to delikatnie powiedzieć.  
\- To wcale nie tak.  
\- Więc jak? Oświeć mnie. Co stanęło wam na przeszkodzie?

Zebrała się na odwagę.  
\- Bo…bo ja nie chciałam. A on nie naciskał.

Zdziwienie LF’a narastało.  
\- Tam do licha. Nie doceniłem go. Najwidoczniej ten chłopak to święty. Można by pomyśleć iż omyłkowo wydałem cię za maestera.

\- Harry jest po prostu bardzo rycerski.  
\- RYCERSKI. Ha!

Roześmiał się w głos i zaraz spoważniał.  
\- Niech ci będzie. Jeszcze jedno…

Przełknęła nieistniejącą ślinę. Suchość w gardle dokuczała jej teraz wprost nieznośnie.

\- Jakim cudem nie miałaś na niego chęci? Przecież nasz Harold ma wspaniałą prezencję, jest zdrowy na umyśle i najprawdopodobniej niczego mu nie brakuje…w miejscach strategicznych. Jeśli dać wiarę zapewnieniom tego który go własnoręcznie bada.  
I któremu słono płacę za tę usługę.

Sansa nerwowo wbiła sobie paznokieć w kciuk. Nie ulżyło jej jednak.  
\- On jest cudowny. Taki czuły…i dba o mnie. Kiedy jest przy mnie, czuję się bezpieczna.  
\- Rozumiem. Lecz mimo to nie zrobiłaś tego co trzeba…  
\- Nie.  
\- Wobec tego nie mam innego wyjścia. Będziesz musiała ponieść karę.  
\- Co?! Chcesz mnie ukarać za to że nie oddałam się mężowi?  
\- Zgadłaś. Bo jeśli nadal będziesz się tak dziecinnie zachowywać, Harry zacznie coś podejrzewać. Nie wolno do tego dopuścić.

Wiedziała że postępuje niewłaściwie.

"To nie jestem ja. To czyni jakaś inna osoba za mnie. Nie mogę mówić takich rzeczy. Nie do niego. T..to się nie dzieje naprawdę."

Wiedziała to w chwili gdy padły jej następne słowa:  
\- Wolałabym żebyś to był ty.  
\- Ja?  
\- Tak, ty. Chcę żebyś to ty pozbawił mnie dziewictwa zamiast niego.

Po raz pierwszy spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.  
W przypływie paniki złapała go za rękę obiema dłońmi.

\- Proszę, nie udawaj..Widzę to w twoich oczach. Dobrze wiem że sam chcesz to zrobić.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Ze..zerżnąć mnie pierwszy.

Udało się jej, zaskoczyła go. Tym razem to jej słowa podziałały na niego niczym balsam. Zobaczyła jak natychmiast rozluźnia się jego twarz.

\- Sanso, czy ty kompletnie straciłaś rozum?

"Jak zwykle pomyliłam się w ocenie.  
On jest zagadką nie do rozwikłania.  
Nigdy z nim nie wygram."

\- Kiedy ja naprawdę chcę…  
\- Nie kpij sobie ze mnie, moja panno. Nie tak się umawialiśmy.

Złapał ją za ramiona i lekko potrząsnął.  
\- Dziedzic musi cię zapłodnić. A ty musisz urodzić mu syna, czy pojmujesz?

Rzuciła się na kolana i zaczęła go błagać ze łzami w oczach:  
\- Nie, błagam! Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego..proszę cię, Petyr!  
\- Powiedziałem.  
\- Nie…proszę nie. To równie dobrze może być twój syn. Wiem że chciałbyś go mieć ze mną!

Zacisnął usta.  
\- Robisz się bezczelna, Kwiatuszku. Nie słuchasz moich poleceń i pokazujesz różki. To niedopuszczalne. Czas zdusić twój bunt w zarodku, nim będzie za późno i całkiem mi się rozbestwisz. Muszę cię utemperować.

Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle ze strachu. Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

\- Teraz trzeba cię będzie ukarać.

Podszedł do łoża, które jeszcze niedawno dzielił z Lysą Arryn.  
Usiadł na brzegu.

\- Zbliż się, moja panno.

Paraliżujący lęk nie pozwolił jej na ani chwilę zwłoki. Uczyniła co kazał bez słowa sprzeciwu.

\- W porządku. A teraz połóż się tutaj.  
\- Tutaj czyli gdzie?  
\- Na moich kolanach.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Dobrze słyszałaś. Nie sprzeciwiaj mi się, jeśli łaska. Bardzo tego nie lubię.

Naprawdę nie miała zamiaru rozgniewać go jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe, więc szybciutko spełniła jego życzenie.

\- Co zamierzasz ze mną…  
\- Cisza. Nie odzywaj się teraz proszę, niepytana.

Zamknął oczy. Sansa poczuła jak podkasał jej suknię do góry.  
\- Co ty najlepszego wyrab..

Zniecierpliwiony, położył dłoń na jej ustach, by nie mogła się odzywać.  
\- Prosiłem o ciszę, prawda?

Drugą dłonią przesunął po jej krągłych, nagich pośladkach.  
Masował je przez moment, a potem pocałował jeden z nich.  
\- Możemy zaczynać.  
I wymierzył jej klapsa.  
\- Au!  
\- Wcale nie uderzyłem cię tak mocno, nie przesadzaj.

Powtórzył czynność.  
\- Au! To boli! – wyjąkała.  
\- I prawidłowo. Inaczej nie byłaby to żadna kara…Kara za to że byłaś mi nieposłuszna i nie pozwoliłaś się zerżnąć Harry’emu w noc poślubną. Jak bogowie przykazali.

Kolejny silny klaps.  
\- Tylko..za..to?  
\- Nie. Nie tylko. A także za to że doprowadzasz mnie do rozpaczy. I szaleństwa.

Próbowała się skulić, jakoś ukryć przed razami.  
Wywołało to wyraźne niezadowolenie LF.

\- Wypnij tę śliczną pupę, Sanso.  
\- Nie.  
\- Ech, trzeba było użyć knebla, zatykanie ci ust ręką nie zdaje egzaminu…Wypnij pupę, proszę cię ostatni raz.

Słychać było groźbę w jego głosie, dlatego niechętnie usłuchała.  
Wymierzył jej 5 szybkich klapsów, po których dosłownie zakwiliła.

\- Widzisz? Do czego mnie zmuszasz swymi dziecinnymi wybrykami? Nie rozumiesz że oboje gramy o życie? Myślisz że sprawia mi to przyjemność? Otóż nie. Nie cierpię tego robić. Nienawidzę sprawiać ci bólu.  
To co teraz robię jest ohydne. Brzydzę się laniem które ci sprawiam, ale nie ma innego sposobu.

Znów ją uderzył. Zaszlochała.  
\- Och, moja słodziutka Sanso. Wiem że od tych wstrętnych klapsów o stokroć wolałabyś TO.

Włożył palec do ust i bez ostrzeżenia wsunął jej między nogi. Następnie zaczął delikatnie masować jej punkt G. Sansa jęknęła. Już po chwili prawie zapomniała o nieznośnie piekących pośladkach. Miły intruz w jej wnętrzu wynagradzał wszystkie doznane wcześniej cierpienia. Rozkoszując się ta pieszczotą wygięła ciało w łuk. Baelish złapał ją za pierś i uszczypnął sutek.

\- Ten rodzaj bólu jest znacznie lepszy, zgodzisz się ze mną?  
\- Ooo taak..mój panie.  
\- Chcesz jeszcze?  
\- Uhm…

Znów ją uszczypnął, tym razem w drugi sutek. Jednocześnie wpychając kolejne palce w jej wilgotną teraz płeć. Zadrżała z ogarniającej ją przyjemności.

\- Daj mi jeszcze..

Przytrzymał jej twarz, szepcząc do ucha.  
\- Przyznaj kochanie, tak jest łatwiej, prawda? Gdy zamiast tych dąsów może nam być razem tak przyjemnie…

Przytaknęła, zagryzając wargę.  
\- Też tak myślę.

To mówiąc zaczął coraz to szybciej wsuwać i wysuwać z niej palce, sprawiając że dziewczyna jęczała już bez przerwy.  
\- Aaaach...

Sansa zaczęła poruszać biodrami.  
\- Petyr, nie wytrzymam już dłużej!  
\- Och nie. Postaraj się jeszcze odrobinę..

Niespodziewanie całkowicie wyjął z niej palce.  
Zajęczała, tym razem na znak protestu.

\- Nieee. Tak nie wolno! Wróć, włóż je tam z powrotem!

Syknęła sfrustrowana.

"Niech to szlag. Byłam już tak blisko spełnienia a on mi je zabrał."

\- Zapomniałaś już że ja tutaj wydaję rozkazy?  
\- Jesteś niepoprawny. Gdy dama tak ładnie cię prosi...gdzie twoje maniery lordzie?  
\- Jaka dama, nie widzę tutaj żadnej.

Wściekła do żywego usiłowała wstać, lecz on przetrzymał ją, uniemożliwiając ten manewr.

\- Spokojnie. Tylko tak się z tobą droczę. Leż, Ptaszyno.

Tak też zrobiła. Dość już miała tej szarpaniny.

\- A teraz otwórz te cudne usteczka.  
Posłuchała.  
Wtedy wsunął jej tam prawy kciuk.  
\- Ssij.  
Posłusznie objęła kciuk wargami, czując jak palce jego drugiej ręki ponownie się w nią wślizgują. Ogarnęła ją nieopisana ulga.

\- Oooo taaak, jak mi dobrze...  
Jęknęła i wdzięczna, zaczęła ssać kciuk jeszcze zachłanniej. Z całej siły zaciskała mięśnie pochwy na gwałcących ją palcach. Wszystko po to by spotęgować rozkosz. Napierała na nie jak oszalała, pragnąc jak najgłębiej poczuć je w sobie. Zapomniała o wszystkim innym. Teraz liczyło się tylko te obezwładniające uczucie.  
\- Nie przerywaj, proszę...Petyr...- jęczała niemal cały czas.

\- Czyżby moja niegrzeczna dziewczynka zrobiła się chciwa? Nie bój się...Zrobię co zechcesz.

Szeptał jej do ucha coraz delikatniej. Po gniewie Littlefingera nie było śladu.  
\- Żywię szczerą nadzieję iż był to nasz pierwszy i ostatni raz. Nigdy więcej nie chciałbym cię karać. To uwłacza zarówno tobie jak i mnie. Bicie cię sprawiło mi taki sam ból jak tobie. Wierz mi. Nie w sensie fizycznym, ale tym drugim. Pojmujesz już, mój Kwiatuszku?

Zaczął penetrować ją coraz to szybciej i szybciej, aż został zmuszony wyjąć kciuk z jej ust i ponownie zasłonić je ręką. Gdyż tak głośno krzyczała w ekstazie.  
\- Bo pobudzisz wszystkich, Słodziutka.

Sansa zaczęła drżeć. Wreszcie doszła z przeciągłym jękiem.  
\- Ochhhhhhh, Petyyyyyyr!  
\- No widzisz jak ślicznie? - pocałował ją w oba pośladki, klepnął w lewy, tym razem lekko, opuścił jej suknię i postawił na nogi.

\- A teraz grzecznie spać, do łóżeczka. Do tego twojego, z mężusiem.

Uśmiechnęła się, poprawiając na sobie odzienie.  
\- Ja dostałam co chciałam. Teraz to ty nie będziesz mógł w nocy spać.  
\- A niech cię...

Wzrok Sansy padł na przeciwległą ścianę. Wisiał na nim wielki obraz Littlefingera z czasów młodości.

Ten żywy widząc jej pytające spojrzenie złapał się za serce.  
\- Przysięgam że to nie ją kazałem się tu powiesić. Ale Lysa była uparta.

Dotknęła palcami płótna. Bardzo podobały jej się te śmiejące oczy.  
\- Byłeś taki piękny...

Parsknął, ubawiony tym nieoczekiwanym komplementem.  
\- Eee tam. Może. Kiedyś.  
\- Moja matka musiała mieć strasznie słaby wzrok...  
\- Nie mów o niej w ten sposób. Wiesz przecież. Catlyn...nie mogła sprzeciwić się rodzinie. Panna z dobrego domu musi słuchać starszych. - westchnął.  
\- W jednym Łysa miała rację. Cat lubiła się mną bawić.  
\- Wiem. Ciocia opowiadała mi o tym. Że we dwie się tobą…dzieliły. Jak obie całowały się z tobą w bożym gaju...

Przewrócił oczyma.  
\- Mogłabyś przestać ciągle wspominać Lysę? Bardzo cię proszę. Dość krwi napsuła mi za życia żebym się nad nią roztkliwiał po śmierci.  
\- Kochała cię. I to bardzo. Tak bardzo że oszalała.  
\- Skończ z tym, powiedziałem.  
\- Sam zacząłeś.

Leniwie przesunęła palcem po ustach z portretu.  
\- Możesz przestać mnie, TO, dotykać? Nie chce byś mnie rozmazała. Materia nie jest wieczna. Sporo za niego zapłaciłem.

Odwróciła się twarzą do niego.

\- Ty wciąż niezłe się trzymasz. Jak na swoje lata. Nie jest z tobą tak najgorzej...  
\- Dziękuję, bardzo pani łaskawa w ocenie.  
\- Jeszcze niedawno myślałam że jesteś dla mnie za stary.  
\- Tak?

Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej policzka, zatrzymując się w kąciku ust.  
\- A teraz?  
\- Już tak nie myślę.

Palec zjechał na podbródek.  
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak mnie to cieszy, Słodziutka.

Lekko pocałował ją i przegryzł zębami skórę.  
\- Uważaj bo zostawisz ślad. Jeśli Harry się spostrzeże...  
\- Nie obawiaj się, przecież mnie znasz. Nigdy nie zostawiam śladów. Nikt się o niczym nie dowie...

Poczuła że złapał ją za pierś i uścisnął lekko. Wsunął też język w jej usta, zachłannie.

\- Twoja matka była prawdziwą kokietką. Może nie wyglądała, ale…uwielbiała igrać że mną i moją miłością. Miała z tego frajdę. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, bo ją kochałem i godziłem się na to…Bolało że składała wiele niemych obietnic, ale nigdy ich nie dotrzymywała. Choć...myślałem inaczej.

Ścisnął jej pierś trochę zbyt mocno. Jęknęła czując ból i rozkosz jednocześnie.

\- Wszystko przez Lysę która mnie oszukała. Pewnej nocy podszyła się pod Cat i wślizgnęła do mojego łoża. Byłem…byłem pijany i byłem pewien że to była ONA. Wiesz jak się poczułem gdy nazajutrz zamiast mojej ukochanej zobaczyłem leżącą przy mnie Lysę?

Jego spojrzenie ciemniało z każdą chwilą...

\- Czy domyślasz się jak może czuć się mężczyzna gdy ktoś robi z niego takiego Głupca?  
Lysa.  
Zamiast Cat.  
Nienawidzę gdy ktoś robi że mnie głupca.  
Nieważne. Obie nie żyją.  
Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy też masz zamiar tak brzydko się ze mną bawić.

\- Nie.  
\- Co za ulga.

Spojrzał w jej oczy.  
\- Zmieniłaś się. Kwiatuszku. Nie jesteś już tak niewinna jak dawniej.  
\- I wydaje ci się że to tylko twój wpływ?  
\- Nie. Oczywiście że nie. Doświadczyłaś wiele złego. Widziałaś świństwa i rzeczy straszne, nieodpowiednie dla istotki tak wrażliwej jak ty. Zbyt szybko musiałaś zrozumieć jakie to wszystko wokół jest podłe. Ostrzegałem cię że życie nie jest piosenką, pamiętasz?  
\- Jakby to było wczoraj. I miałeś rację, Tatuśku.

Odwzajemniła pocałunek i zawiesiła mu ręce na szyi. To go lekko oszołomiło. Jeszcze bardziej, gdy położyła dłoń na jego spodniach wyczuwając jak reaguje jego męskość.

\- Ha. Tak jak podejrzewałam. Wcale nie jesteś obojętny jak głaz, którego wciąż udajesz. Ciebie też to podnieca.

Puściła go nagle i prędko otworzyła drzwi komnaty, znikając w mroku ciemnego korytarza. Baelish mógł usłyszeć jedynie jej perlisty śmiech.


	4. Learn to fly, Sweetling...Tears aren't a woman's only weapon. The best one's between your legs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa uczy się latać...i dowiaduje się że najlepszą broń ma między nogami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CZĘŚĆ IV

Sansa wyjrzała przez okno. Zaczynało świtać.  
Obejrzała się za siebie.

Harry wciąż jeszcze pogrążony był w głębokim śnie.

"Mój Harold Niedźwiadek..."- powiedziała do siebie z czułością.  
Powietrze byli cudownie rześkie i pobudzało ją do życia. Nie widzieć czemu, było jej jakoś tak wesoło na duchu. Wydawało się, że po dawnych lękach Sansy nie było śladu.

"Jakbym narodziła się na nowo. Czy tak czują się mistyczne stwory, o których słyszała od Starej Niani, wtedy gdy Winterfall stało jeszcze silnymi murami?  
Feniksy. Płonące żywym ogniem ptaki które potrafią odrodzić się z popiołów. Podobno do dziś kilka sztuk żyje za Wolnym Morzem, w dalekich krainach gdzie trawy żywią się wszelkim życiem...A może to tylko bajania znudzonej staruszki?"

Po cichutku próbowała zamknąć okiennice. Niestety, wyglądało na to że jedna z nich złośliwie się zaklinowała i dziewczyna nie mogła sobie z nią dać rady. Mocowała się dobrą chwilę, w końcu dała za wygraną.

"Niech służka się męczy, mnie już palce bolą."

Spojrzała w dół, na dziedziniec. Nie spodziewała się że kogoś tam ujrzy. Jednak jakaś postać z zasłoniętą do połowy twarzą zbliżała się właśnie na karym koniu.

"Któż to może być o tej porze? Ciut za wcześnie na zwykłe wizyty…"

Tknęło ją nieprzyjemne uczucie. Starając się nie robić hałasu wymknęła się z komnaty na paluszkach.

"Byleby nie zbudzić męża."

Przemknęła korytarzem i zeszła po schodach. O mało co zdradziłaby się, że śledzi rannego gościa, lecz w ostatniej chwili cofnęła głowę. Zdążyła jednak zobaczyć twarz przybysza.  
Była to młoda kobieta. I właśnie pukała do drzwi lorda Balisha.  
Sansa usłyszała jak wpuścił ją i bez hałasu zamknął drzwi.

Zagotowało się w niej.

"Co to za jedna, ta przybłęda?"

Strasznie korciło ją by podejść do drzwi i się samej przekonać…Biła się z myślami.

"Co robić, co robić…  
Może to tylko zwykła informatorka, jeden że szpiegów Littlefingera?"

Miał ich przecie mnóstwo.

"Na szpiega to mi ta panna zdaje się zbyt urodziwa...Nie, nie wytrzymam z ciekawości. Muszę to sprawdzić!"

Z zapałem przekonywała sama siebie. Wreszcie odważyła się...Mały krok za kroczkiem i już stała przy rzeczonych drzwiach. Schyliła się by zajrzeć przez dziurkę od klucza.

"No nie! Chyba mam jakieś zwidy."

Nieznajoma, leżąc na kolanach była zajęta majstrowaniem przy pasku lorda Baelisha.

"A to kawał sukinsyna, dziwkę sobie sprowadził! Po moim trupie…"

Mruknęła Sansa, napierając całym ciałem na drewno. Wpadła do środka z impetem, omal nie przewracając się w progu.  
\- Co ty wyrabiasz najlepszego?

\- Nic specjalnego. Ja tylko korzystam z usług tej pani. Jeśli mógłbym cię prosić żebyś nie przeszkadzała, kochanie i opuściła...

\- Nie, nie mógłbyś. Niedoczekanie twoje.

\- Może się mylę, Kwiatuszku...ale czyżbyś była zazdrosna?  
\- Ha! Ja zazdrosna? O ciebie? Pff.

\- Jak widzisz, jestem w potrzebie. Od dwóch tygodni nie pozwalasz mi się dotknąć. Zaczynam wariować.

\- Dziwisz się? Nie chcę tak perfidnie zdradzać Harrego. To niewłaściwe. Zresztą sam zbiłeś mnie za to że nie chciałam z nim spać...A ja szybko się uczę.

\- No no...pomyślałby kto że jeszcze trochę a nauczysz się latać, Ptaszyno.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się zwyczajny uśmiech, mogący znaczyć absolutnie wszystko.

\- Pojmuję. Ale skoro odmawiasz mi siebie, nie widzę powodu dla którego miałbym się wstrzymywać. Jakby to ująć, najwyraźniej rozbudziłaś mój apetyt na kobiety.

\- Chwaliłeś się że latami potrafisz trzymać się na wodzy.  
\- Tak, ale to było zanim zjawiłaś się ty. To też twoja wina.  
\- Coś ty powiedział?!

Skinął w stronę nieznajomej.

\- Dlatego kazałem sprowadzić jedną z moich burdelowych dziewcząt, by ulżyła mi...ustami. Jeśli wierzyć opiniom klientów, nasza Miranda wargami czyni cuda.

Sansa widziała jak go to bawi. Prychnęła z pogardą.

\- Robisz to specjalnie, mnie na złość.  
\- Skąd ten pomysł? Moja panno, wyobraź sobie że świat nie kręci się wokół twojej pupy.

\- Po pierwsze, nie jestem panną. Po drugie, mgliście przypominam sobie że jeszcze kilkanaście dni temu twierdziłeś coś całkiem przeciwnego.

Nie zważając na nią, zwrócił się wprost do kurwy.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, moja droga, tylko rób swoje. Chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć takich podstaw...jak musiałbym niektórym. - tu puścił oczko do oniemiałej Sansy.

Teraz ogarnęła ją już prawdziwa wściekłość.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś obłąkany, przysięgam na wszystko co święte.

LF sprawiał wrażenie jakby kompletnie nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Ponownie zwrócił się do obcej:

\- W miarę możliwości postaraj się nie używać zębów zbyt często...bardzo cię proszę. Bywam ostatnio jakiś przewrażliwiony.

Starkówna zacisnęła usta w linijkę i zastukała obcasami o posadzkę.

\- Do cholery, ona jest RUDA.

Littlefinger uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Doprawdy? Ach tak, rzeczywiście. Nie zauważyłem.  
\- I w moim wieku.  
\- Starsza o pół roku.  
\- Bardzo do mnie podobna!  
\- Czysty przypadek.  
\- Łżesz!  
\- Wiesz że zaczynasz wpadać w ton Lysy? Też była niezłą histeryczką.

Miała ochotę rzucić się na niego z pięściami.  
\- Nie zwalaj na mnie winy za to że jesteś umysłowo chory, ty popieprzony draniu! Tak mnie irytujesz że normalnie...- poczuła na policzkach słone krople.

Dziewczę zwane Mirandą zaczęło rozpinać rozporek lorda Baelisha, jednocześnie ostro wpychając mu język do ust i gryząc.  
Widząc to Sansa podbiegła do niej, odwróciła ku sobie, wreszcie chwyciła za twarz i wymierzyła jej siarczysty policzek.

\- Wynoś się zdziro albo cię stąd za kudły wywlekę! I żebym cię tu więcej nie widziała bo inaczej wydrapię ci oczy.

Przy tych słowach złapała dziewkę za włosy i szarpnęła z całej siły.  
\- Ja nie żartuję.

Ruda bez większych emocji spojrzała na LFa, który wolnym gestem wskazał jej drzwi.

\- Trudno się mówi. Słyszałaś co twoja i moja pani powiedziała. A ja nie mogę się jej sprzeciwiać. Może innym razem. Teraz wyjdź.

Pogroził jej palcem.

\- Ale nie oddalaj się. Mogę cię jeszcze potrzebować.  
\- Ona ma stąd zniknąć!  
\- I tak się stanie Kwiatuszku, niech jej osoba cię nie trapi. Ona jest nikim.

Kiedy ta cicho jak cień zniknęła za drzwiami, zwrócił się do Sansy.

\- Niezłe przedstawienie, aż prawie ci uwierzyłem...  
\- Przecież ja wcale nie kłamałam.

Wymownie spojrzała w dół, wydymając usta.  
\- Naprawdę chcę ci to zrobić.  
\- Co takiego? Przecież nawet nie wiesz o czym mówisz, moja słodka Gołąbeczko.  
\- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna.  
\- Bogowie, zaczynam cię nie poznawać. Z kim ja rozmawiam?

Ściszył głos, zapinając pasek.  
\- Dziecinko, nikt cię nie ostrzegał że niemądre jest w ten sposób kpić z faceta? Niektórzy stają się wtedy strasznie nieprzyjemni...zapamiętaj na przyszłość.

Mrugnął niespokojnie.  
\- Na twoje szczęście, nie jestem taki jak inni. Potrafię panować nad sobą i nie zaliczam się do brutali. Dlatego nie zgwałcę cię tu i teraz. Miłego dnia, Kwiatuszku.

\- Kiedy mówiłam prawdę. Oczywiście, brak mi doświadczenia w tej...kwestii. Ale nie zapału.  
Poza tym nikt nie zna się na wszystkim tak od razu.

Przesunęła językiem po ustach.

Widziała że jego wzrok robi się głodny.

\- Nie kuś mnie.

\- Ojej, przecież chciałbyś...

\- Masz absolutną rację. A teraz już dosyć. Muszę przygotować się na wizytę Lordów z Doliny. Dobrze wiesz że lord Royce nigdy nie darzył mnie sympatią. Muszę pomyśleć jak go udobruchać.

\- Założę się że łatwiej będzie ci się po tym myślało...  
\- Naprawdę miło z twojej strony ale nie mam czasu na pogaduszki od serca, Sanso.

Złapał ją za ramiona i lekko popchnął w stronę drzwi.  
\- A teraz idź się położyć, jest jeszcze wcześnie.

Roześmiała się w głos i odwróciła na pięcie.  
\- Och, nie nudź tyle...Lepiej sprawdzę jak się miewa twój ptaszek. Na milę idzie się domyśleć że jest.... spięty.

Roześmiała się raz jeszcze.  
\- Jak by go nazywał Ogar? Fi..fi.ut?

Starała się jak mogła by to pytanie zabrzmiało jak najniewinniej...

Petyr Baelish potarł czoło.  
\- Bogowie...byłbym oburzony twoim słownictwem i insynuacjami...to znaczy, gdybym się inaczej nazywał. A teraz raz raz, wracamy grzecznie do łóżeczka jak każda porządna ZAMĘŻNA panienka.

Usłyszawszy to Sansa upadła prędko na kolana, szybkim ruchem ponownie rozpinając mu pasek i wydobyła jego męskość że spodni.  
\- Straciłaś rozum.  
\- Nie potwierdzam ani nie zaprzeczam, mój panie.  
\- Powinienem się bać? Nie wmówisz mi że znasz się na tym.  
\- Zdam się na instynkt. Zresztą sam twierdziłeś że szybko się uczę.  
\- Niekoniecznie o takie zdolności mi chodziło.  
\- Królowa Cersei by się z tobą nie zgodziła.  
\- Ta suka już długo nią nie będzie...  
\- Co nie znaczy że jej rady nie bywają przydatne.

To mówiąc, otoczyła dłonią sterczący narząd.  
\- Jesteś pewna?  
\- Uhm.  
\- Lepiej żeby nie.  
\- Bądź już cicho, teraz ja tu rządzę.

I zdecydowanie objęła ustami jego penisa.  
\- O kurwaa..

Chyba do końca nie wierzył że naprawdę to zrobi.  
A Sansie spodobało się to uczucie władzy jakie miała nad nim w tej chwili.

"Zabawne, jestem na dole podczas gdy tak naprawdę wreszcie to ja jestem górą."

Wiedziała o tym.  
Ścisnęła wargi mocniej i polizała go językiem. Powtarzała te czynność powoli, nie śpiesząc się.  
\- Sansa...Ja pierdole, kurwaa...

Udając irytację przerwała na moment, by go zbesztać.

\- Och, Petyrze, więcej godności. Nieładnie tak mówić do damy. Przez twoje przekleństwa nie umiem się skupić na tym co robię, a jestem w tym nowa. Nie przeszkadzaj, bo ci go jeszcze odgryzę. I tragedia gotowa.

Oświadczyła z bardzo poważna miną i znów włożyła go sobie do ust. Zaczęła ssać go powolnymi ruchami, ruszając głową w przód i w tył. Starała się postępować dokładnie według instrukcji Shae, pewnej ku.rwy z Volantis która przez pewien czas pracowała jako jej służka. Shae uwielbiała opowiadać o tajnikach swojego zawodu, choć Sansa wcale nie miała ochoty tego słychać.

Niestety Shae to dość specyficzna osóbka, która wcale a wcale nie przyjmowała się takimi drobiazgami. Nawet jeśli słuchacz zasłaniał uszy, niezrażona ciągnęła dalej swoje wywody:

" - A więc robisz to tak...obejmujesz kutasa ręką, potem robisz ruchy w górę i w dół ręką...niech trochę stwardnieje. Potem bierzesz go do ust...to całkiem proste, gdy już nabierze się wprawy."

"Nigdy nie wiesz kiedy jakaś nauka może ci się w życiu przydać."

Przypomniała też sobie jak Shae ostrzegała ją przed lordem Baelishem, a sama zapewniała o swej dozgonnej miłości do Sansy.  
\- "Moja pani, wiedz że dla ciebie zrobiłabym wszystko. Zabiję za ciebie, jeśli będzie trzeba!"

Wiele miesięcy później Sansa dowiedziała się, że Shae nie tylko była sekretną kurwą jej męża Tyriona, ale też zeznawała przeciwko niej, oskarżając Sansę o zamordowanie króla Joffreya...

"Wyszedł z niej kawał podstępnej suki...Jakże dziwne są nasze losy, jak nagle wszystko zmienia się w zupełnie nieoczekiwany sposób...I pomyśleć że ufałam tej zdradzieckiej krowie." - pomyślała niemal rozbawiona, nie przerywając tego czym była zajęta.

\- Tak dobrze?  
\- Do..dobrzeee, ty moja słodka, mała czarownicooo...  
Jęknął z wyraźnej rozkoszy.  
Zaczęła czuć się pewniej i dlatego ssała też śmielej.

"To wcale nie ma takiego złego smaku...Shae jak zwykle grubo przesadzała w swych opowiastkach...właściwie Petyr smakował lekko miętą.  
Nie zdziwiło to jej specjalnie, gdyż zauważyła że żuje miętę na potęgę.  
Nałogowiec.  
Czy w żyłach też płynie mu mięta?"

Zastanawiała się, przestając się pilnować.  
Delikatnie go ugryzła.  
\- Auu, ostrożnie z tymi perłowymi ząbkami, Ptaszyno. Królewskiej Przystani wystarczy jeden Varys.  
Nie chce robić za drugiego.

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie na jego wspomnienie.

Varys. Littlefinger pamiętał jego przerażoną minę, jakby to było wczoraj. Wtedy gdy rzucił mu swoją gadkę o chaosie i drabinie. Nigdy nie widział eunucha tak przerażonego.  
Varys, ten który nie bał się nierozwagi Roberta, podstępów Cersei czy szaleństwa Joffreya. Stał tam, spocony, ze strachu przed nim. Bezcenny widok. Jakby dopiero wtedy ujrzał kogo naprawdę ma przed sobą. Jakby dopiero wtenczas, pierwszy raz, naprawdę go zobaczył.  
Może tak było w istocie. - pomyślał z satysfakcją.

\- Jeszcze tylko jedno liźnięcie języka, Słodziutka...  
\- Co??

Niespodziewanie odsunął jej głowę i wyszedł z niej.  
\- Miranda!  
Kobieta musiała czekać tuż za drzwiami, gdyż natychmiast znalazła się wewnątrz.  
\- Dokończ za panią.

Miranda posłusznie natychmiast uklękła przed nim i wzięła się do pracy. Już po chwili LF zaczął cicho pojękiwać:  
\- Ochhhh, jesteś cudowna Mirando, naprawdę znasz się na tej robocie. Będę musiał dać ci podwyżkę. Zasłużyłaś.

Sansa początkowo wcale nie patrzyła na te scenkę. Odwróciła twarz w bok z obrażoną minką. Po chwili jednak podeszła bliżej, stanęła tuż za plecami ku.rwy i złapała ją za włosy, szarpiąc do góry.  
Zaatakowana syknęła wściekłe.

\- Mówiłam ci, tania suko, że masz się stąd wynosić! Czy słuch ci szwankuje?! A może sama nie umiesz dojść do drzwi i mam ci pomóc?

Wtedy Baelish znajdujący się już prawie na finiszu, złapał Sansę za twarz i unieruchomił w swych dłoniach.  
\- Zostaw ją, Ptaszyno.  
Zbliżył usta do jej warg. - Już prawie...- szepnął.  
Po chwili oderwał się od niej, by sekundę później dojść w ustach Mirandy.

\- Wspaniałe się sprawiłaś moją droga. - pogłaskał ją po głowie z czułością. - Dziękuję ci, możesz odejść.

Po jej odejściu Sansa wściekła doskoczyła do niego, kiedy doprowadzał się do porządku.  
\- Czemu nie pozwoliłeś mi dokończyć?!  
\- Zostawmy to. Było minęło. Teraz pozwolisz że ja się tobą zajmę.

W międzyczasie nalał jej wina i podał, samemu pociągając spory łyk z małego pucharka.

\- Dornijskie, pyszne winko. Spróbuj, proszę.  
\- Czy mi się zdaje, czy ty pijesz coraz więcej? Może z mojego powodu?  
\- Wydaje ci się.

Odstawił oba pucharki.  
\- A teraz, moja śliczna...Czy nie zechciałabyś może zażyć kąpieli?

Zamrugała. Zbił ją z tropu, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie ośmieliła się odmówić.  
\- Teraz, w tej chwili?  
\- Założę się że o niczym innym nie marzysz. To cię odświeży.

Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź klasnął w dłonie. Wtedy drzwi komnaty otworzyły się, a dwóch rosłych młodzieńców wniosło do środka wielką balię. Woda musiała być gorąca, bo wciąż mocno z niej parowało.  
Zwykła balia, ta w której Sansa zażywała codziennej kąpieli była znacznie mniejsza. Ta zaś miała naprawdę duży rozmiar. Sansa pomyślała że z łatwością mogła by się tu utopić. Natychmiast zrobiła jej się gęsia skórka. Nie uszło to uwadze Baelisha.

\- Zimno ci Ptaszyno? To nic, zaraz się rozgrzejesz. Rozbierz się.

Widząc jej spanikowane spojrzenie, przemówił łagodniej.  
\- Jeśli stanowi to dla Ciebie jakiś problem, z chęcią ci pomogę.

Błękitny płomień z kominka rozświetlił jego twarz.

Ta propozycja, rzecz jasna, wcale jej nie uspokoiła.  
\- Ależ nie trzeba, poradzę sobie.

Wbrew zapewnieniu, pozbywanie się odzienia nie szło jej najlepiej. Pod jego czujnym okiem zdradzieckie palce drżały z nerwów.

"Bogowie, czemu się zawsze przy nim tak denerwuję? To nienormalne. Już powinnam być przyzwyczajona że on się na mnie tak gapi."

W końcu stanęła przed nim zupełnie naga. No może nie zupełnie, gdyż poczuła się w obowiązku zakryć jedną ręką obie piersi, a drugą trójkąt między nogami.  
Uśmiechnął się.

\- Zbyteczny gest, moja droga. Jeśli pamięć mnie nie zawodzi, to wszystko co właśnie niewinnie zakrywasz tymi ślicznymi rączkami, miałem już przyjemność podziwiać. Ale...skoro wolisz się po dziewczęcemu krygować. To też ma swój urok.

Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie i westchnął.  
\- Istotnie, jesteś przepięknym dziełem bogów.

Puścił do niej oko.  
\- A teraz wskakuj do wody.

Niezwłocznie to uczyniła. Gdy zanurzyła się w pachnącej, ciepłej wodzie, aż po samiuśką szyję ogarnęło ją bardzo przyjemne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Złudne, jak się wkrótce okazało.  
Z błogiego stanu wyrwał ją władczy głos.

\- Połóż swe zgrabne rączki na krawędzi balii, Kwiatuszku. I zrób to natychmiast.

Posłuchała bez namysłu.

"Powoli zaczynam się przyzwyczajać że mną kieruje. Tak jakbym potrzebowała tej całej chorej kontroli. Jakbym przestała należeć do samej siebie. Wziął w posiadanie nie tylko moje ciało, ale i umysł.  
To wszystko posunęło się stanowczo za daleko..."

\- Pochyl się lekko do przodu...o tak, cudownie.

Czuła że opuszkami palców dotknął skóry jej nagich, zachęcających pośladków. Domyśliła się że LF po prostu lubi napawać się ich wyczuwalną gładkością.

\- Nawet najlepszej jakości jedwab nie może równać się z tym...

Zagryzła wargi, kiedy znienacka klepnął ją po pupie. Chciała skarcić go spojrzeniem, lecz jej na to nie pozwolił.

\- Nie odwracaj się i nie patrz na mnie, dopóki ci na to nie pozwolę...

Zawiązał jej wąski pasek aksamitu, który kazał jej przedtem wziąć do ust.

\- To po to żeby nie było cię słychać, gdy będziesz krzyczała, Ptaszyno.

Pocałował ją w ucho, a potem poczuła jego dłoń na kręgosłupie.  
\- Czy ta nowa służka którą Ci podarowałem w Dzień Imienia...dobrze się sprawuje? Jesteś z niej...- to mówiąc ścisnął jej pośladek, a ona westchnęła - ...zadowolona, Sanso?

\- Ta-ak, jestem, mój panie.  
\- Czy jej dotyk sprawia że po całym ciele przechodzą cię dreszcze?

Nie była pewna jaka odpowiedź według niego będzie prawidłowa. Zawahała się.

\- Nie mogę na nią narzekać.  
\- Cóż. Mimo to, dzisiaj to ją cię wykapie. To ją nasmaruje cię wonnymi olejkami… Co ty na to? Masz coś przeciwko temu?

Zadrżała.

\- Absolutnie nie...mój panie.  
\- Pewność z jaką mi odpowiadasz niezmiernie mnie raduje, kochanie.

Usłyszała jego cichy śmiech.

Nie wiedziała czy śmieje się z niej czy sam do siebie.

\- A teraz, jak już zapewne się domyślasz, postaraj się zrobić co w twojej mocy żeby się rozluźnić...

Obróciła się i zobaczyła jak LF wylewa coś na dłonie.  
\- Miałaś się nie odwracać. Zrobisz tak jeszcze raz, a wiesz co cię czeka.

Przypomniała sobie klapsy i wzdrygnęła się.  
\- Wybacz, lordzie...Co to jest?  
\- Zwykły olejek. No, może nie taki zwykły, bo cytrynowy. Twój ulubiony. Teraz pozwól że cię nim nasmaruję, Słodziutka.

Poczuła nacisk dłoni na obu pośladkach.  
\- Są takie jędrne. Niczym dwie soczyste Brzoskwinki.

Zachciało jej się śmiać.  
\- Te owocowe porównanie to miał być komplement? Bo jeśli tak to wyjątkowo słab...

Nie rozwinęła tej myśli, gdyż jego język właśnie wślizgnął się pomiędzy jej półkule.

\- Bogowie...chyba nigdy mi się to nie znudzi...smakowanie Ciebie...jesteś taka pyszna.  
To powinno być zakazane.  
\- Przecież jest.

Zrobiło jej się bardzo gorąco gdy jego kciuk zaczął zataczać kółka wokół jej nabrzmiałej łechtaczki. Nie minęło kilka chwil a poczuła wilgoć w miejscu gdzie ją dotykał, która teraz spływała jej po udach.  
Druga dłoń otoczyła jej pierś, a usta znaczyły drogę po jej karku.  
Chciwie zakręciła biodrami, jednocześnie kładąc jedną dłoń na tej która pieściła ją między nogami, a drugą na tej która gładziła jej pierś.  
\- Mocniej...mój lordzie.  
\- Nie tak prędko, maleńka - rzekł i odsunął się całkiem od jej intymnych miejsc, po czym ochlapał je wodą.  
\- Skończyłem. - stwierdził z miną małego chłopca który skradł drugiemu ulubioną zabawkę.  
Na jej twarzy odmalował się trudny do opisania zawód.

\- Jak to?  
\- A tak to. Ubieraj się, moja panno.  
\- Nie!  
\- Nie? - uniósł brew.  
\- Chcę czegoś więcej.  
Diabelski uśmieszek.

\- Jeśli tak, musisz o to poprosić.

Krew uderzyła jej do głowy, gdy przemówiła.  
\- Mój panie, musisz mnie jeszcze...wylizać.

Znów usta były szybsze niż myśl. Zatkała usta ręką, mając cichą nadzieję że tego nie usłyszał.

\- Słucham?

Zaczerwieniła się od stóp do głów.  
\- Pragnę poczuć...  
\- Co?

Zakryła twarz rękoma. Po chwili jednak złapał ją za ręce i odsłonił twarz.  
\- Co chcesz poczuć?  
\- Twój twój...język.

Był nieubłagany.  
\- Gdzie?  
Pochylił się by mogła powiedzieć mu to do ucha.  
\- Emmm....

Czuła się potwornie gdy zdradzieckie, własne usta wyszeptały słabo:  
\- Na mojej cipce.  
Zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Mój bezwstydny, kochany Kwiatuszku. Skoro tak ładnie prosisz...Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

Wyciągnął ją z wody i posadził na krawędzi.

\- Teraz mocno się trzymaj... - szepnął, upadając na kolana i rozkładając jej nogi. Poczuła jak ustami dotyka ją w najczulszym, upragnionym miejscu.

\- O taaak...właśnie tammm. Dokładnie tam powinieneś być ty i twój podstępny języczek...mmm...

\- Co jest z tą dzisiejszą młodzieżą? Doprawdy zero szacunku dla starszych.

Przedrzeźniała go.  
\- Fałszywy Języczek...  
\- Chyba się zapominasz, moja panno. Czyżbym niechcący rozbudził twą zuchwałość? Wiesz czym to grozi, prawda? Kara musi być.

Zaczął ją lizać niemal brutalnie, doprowadzając Sansę do krzyku.  
Z każdym liźnięciem języka czuła jak zanika żal w jej sercu, a budzi się coś nowego. Jakaś niepojęta dzikość.

"Jestem wilczycą i mam do niej prawo."

\- Ahhhhh...rób mi tak..jeszcze..

"Nie mam już nic, tylko to. I tak jest dobrze."

Złapał ją za pośladki, by nie upadła do tyłu na długo przedtem nim zaczęła konwulsyjnie podrzucać biodrami.

\- Ubezpieczasz mnie?  
\- Zawsze.

Objęła go nogami, a on wtulił twarz w jej wciąż spragnione czułości łono.

\- Jeszcze...więcej...nie waż mi się przerywać...  
\- Ani myślę, jeszcze nie spiłem z ciebie całej słodyczy...

Wbił paznokcie w jej pośladki, a ona syknęła.

"Czekaj, już ja ci się ładnie odwdzięczę!"

I wczepiła mu się jedną ręką we włosy, drugą niepewnie trzymając się drewnianej krawędzi.  
Pojękiwała z obezwładniającej rozkoszy, a on nie przestawał jej tam pieścić. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, zatapiając się w ekstazie.

\- To ci się właśnie należy, Sanso..niekończąca się niewola przyjemności. Za długo musiałaś znosić wyłącznie cierpienie.

W pewnym momencie przerwał i podniósł się trochę.  
\- Jesteś tam taka wilgotna....- szepnął jej do ucha, jakby to byk grzech.  
Nie pozostała mu dłużna, mierząc go oskarżycielskim wzrokiem.  
\- Wszystko przez ciebie...

Gdy to usłyszał bez ceregieli złapał ją w pół i położył na podłodze, ponownie rozkładając jej nogi.

\- Za te słowa należy ci się nagroda, Ptaszyno.  
I opuścił się w dół. Krzyknęła, gdy zaczął ssać jej łechtaczkę.  
\- Bogowie!

Ogarnęły ją prawdziwe spazmy. Niezrażony tym LF nadal ssał ją ochoczo, a gdy myślała że nie zniesie już nic więcej, poczuła jak wsuwa w nią dwa palce.

\- Aaaa...aaah..- przestała myśleć o czymkolwiek. Wciąż tylko jęczała, łkała i jęczała na przemian, niezdolna do żadnej innej czynności.  
Nie wiedziała jak długo trwał jej orgazm. Pamiętała tylko że miała wrażenie iż się nigdy nie skończy.  
Lord Petyr leżał na niej, przytulony do jej piersi.

\- Dobrze ci było, Słodziutka?  
\- Jeszcze pytasz? Nie słyszałeś moich jęków?  
\- Zawsze wolę się upewnić.

Otoczył wargami jej sutek, a zaraz potem Sansa poczuła jak liże ją tam językiem.  
\- Nie masz już dość?  
\- Ciebie? Nigdy.

Kiedy skończył pieszczoty, pomógł jej wstać.  
\- A teraz proszę byś jeszcze raz zanurzyła się w wodzie.  
\- Po co? Przecież jestem już wystarczająco czysta.  
\- Otóż to.

Nie miała ochoty na kłótnie, więc zrobiła jak jej kazano.  
Zaraz potem zaskoczona poczuła że rozsmarowuje jej na pośladkach jakąś substancję.  
I pomiędzy nimi.

\- Znów olejek? - spytała choć to coś wydało jej się czymś znacznie bardziej gęstym.

\- Nie, moja droga. I nie kłopocz się nic nie mówiącymi nazwami. Najlepiej po prostu nie myśl za dużo...To pomaga.

Nie ustępowała.  
\- Co to takiego?  
\- Pewien specyfik. Pozwoli mi łatwiej się tam...wślizgnąć.  
\- Że co proszę??  
\- Postaram się żeby było to dla ciebie jak najprzyjemniejsze doświadczenie.

Dotknął dłonią jej łechtaczki. Czuła jak ją tam pięści, zataczając kółka. Zaraz potem nie tylko woda stała się gorąca..  
Usłyszała szelest. LF też się rozbierał.

\- Co robisz?  
\- Przecież nie będę zażywał kąpieli w ubraniu. To mija się z celem, nie sadzisz?

Domyśliła się że stoi za nią, kiedy poczuła że od tylu napierała na nią jego męskość. Spanikowała.

\- Nie możesz!  
\- Spokojnie. Masz mnie za bezmyślnego głupka? Nie ruszę twego najcenniejszego skarbu.

To mówiąc dotknął ją tam, a Sansa westchnęła.

\- Ale masz jeszcze inne... bardzo ciekawe miejsca. Nikt się nie spostrzeże, a zwłaszcza twój kochany Harold, że ktoś...skradł ci co nieco przed nim...

Odwrócił jej twarz by ją pocałować.  
\- Nie mogę mieć cię jak bogowie przykazali…To Harry musi cię rozdziewiczyć.  
Ale...mogę mieć cię od tylu. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. A masz?

Zadrżała.  
\- Chyba nie.  
\- Chyba?  
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, nigdy tego nie robiłam.  
\- Ma się rozumieć, kochanie..

Pogładził delikatnie skórę na jej karku i chuchnął.  
\- Zgódź się.  
\- Mówisz o...? Może lepiej nie...to takie niemoralne. Nie, nie odważę się na to.

\- Odważysz się. Zobaczysz że nie pożałujesz...i w ten w ten sposób nadal pozostaniesz dziewicą, Kwiatuszku..

\- Powinieneś był mnie uprzedzić.  
\- Ale powiedz po co, Słodziutka? Tylko byś mi się wystraszyła.

Przejechał palcem po jej ustach.  
\- Obejmij go wargami.

Tak zrobiła, po czym zaczęła ssać powolnymi ruchami. Zatraciła się w tym zupełnie, jakby to koiło jej duszę.  
Było w tym też coś bezlitosnego coś czego nie chciała nawet nazwać.

"Niektórych rzeczy lepiej jest nie nazywać po imieniu. Wtedy mniej bolą i o wiele łatwiej nam je znieść."

Pomyślała, jednocześnie czując jak wypełnia ją obca twardość. Powoli lecz nieubłaganie zanurzała się między jej pośladki. Kiedy wtargnął w nią zupełnie, intensywność tego nowego doznania poraziła ją.

"Nie mam dokąd uciec. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam się taka...pełna."

Pozwoliła mu wypełnić ją całą, a on zasłonił jej usta by zdusić jej krzyk. Aksamit dawno już gdzieś się zawieruszył.

\- Boli?  
\- Chyba tak...Trochę.  
\- Nie bój się, zaraz przestanie, obiecuję.

Drugą dłonią sięgnął ku jej wyczekującemu łonu i zaczął masować drobne wargi sromowe. Doznała wtedy niezwykłej ulgi.

\- Tak lepiej, Kwiatuszku?  
\- O niebo lepiej.

Nie widziała tego, ale wiedziała że się uśmiecha.

\- Czujesz mnie w sobie? Pozwolisz mi tam być?  
\- Jak długo zechcesz.  
\- Nieskończenie słodka..

Nie wiedząc jak i kiedy zaczęła odpowiadać na jego ruchy. Teraz poruszali się razem w zgodnym rytmie.  
\- Bierz mnie...mocniej!

Penetrował ją zachłannie, tak jak chciała. Wyczuwała jak pulsuje w jej wnętrzu.

"To takie dziwne.."

Z czułością dotknął jej warg.  
\- Nigdy nie zapominaj...on może cię mieć, ale tak naprawdę to wszystko..- dotknął jednej piersi, potem drugiej. - ...jest tylko i wyłącznie moje...- zjechał niżej w kierunku ud.  
Zadrżała wiedząc gdzie dotknie ją za chwilę. - Tak. Twoja słodka cipka też należy do mnie...- Powiedział kładąc na niej dłoń. - Nigdy Ptaszyno o tym nie zapominaj...Bo się pogniewamy. A przecież tego nie chcesz, zgadza się?

Zajęczała z rokoszy.  
Położyła swoją dłoń na jego. Wrażenie absolutnej jedności nie opuszczało jej nawet na moment.

\- Weź mnie też od przodu...błagam.

Chciała się odwrócić, objąć go nogami i pozwolić by wziął ją także od przodu ale jej nie pozwolił.

\- Nie mogę, to zbyt ryzykowne. Moglibyśmy pobawić się w wylanie krwi króliczka na pościel w twoim małżeńskim łożu...Lecz ty przecież nie pozwolisz by niewinnemu stworzonku stała się krzywda, prawda?

\- Nie jestem aż takim niewiniątkiem, jak ci się zdaje.  
\- Nie pozwolę żebyś miała wyrzuty sumienia do końca życia. Nie z powodu króliczka. Jeśli w ten sposób zdradziłabyś męża...Nie mogłabyś spojrzeć mu potem w oczy. On musi być pierwszy. Znam cię przecież, wiem że nigdy byś sobie tego nie wybaczyła.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się.  
\- Nie oszukasz mnie...Zresztą musisz pamiętać o obowiązku wobec męża.  
\- Jesteś okrutny.  
\- Wystarczająco okrutny jest mój kutas w twojej pupie. Gdyby Harry się o tym dowiedział...O tym że pieprzę jego płochą Gołąbeczkę tuż pod jego nosem...Bez wahania zabiłby nas oboje. Doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Och...Zrobiłby to na pewno.  
Zakręciła biodrami, doprowadzając go tym do ekstazy.  
\- Ahhhhh!  
Wytrysnął w nią głęboko.  
\- Pierwszy raz zostawiam w tobie ślad...- szepnął, całując Sansę w policzek.  
\- Gorąco...podaj mi wody. Chce mi się pić.

Podał jej puchar  
\- Wino...nawet lepiej, muszę się upić!  
I wychyliła zawartość duszkiem.  
\- Wystarczy, śpiesz się..Gołąbeczko.

Wyszła z balii, szybko nałożyła koszulę nocną i wybiegła stamtąd.

"Muszę wreszcie skończyć tę farsę."

Dopadła drzwi małżeńskiej sypialni. Usiadła okrakiem na wciąż śpiącym mężu.

"Nie ma miejsca na wstyd."

\- Harry obudź się, kochany.. Proszę, nie każ mi czekać!  
\- Co co się dzieje?  
\- Zróbmy to. Weź mnie.

I pocałowała go w usta a potem rozepchnęła mu wargi językiem.  
\- Wejdź we mnie. Wypełnij mnie całą.  
\- Sanso, jesteś przekonana?  
\- Tak, jestem. Nie chce czekać już dłużej.  
\- Oby to nie był tylko piękny sen, modlę się o to.  
\- Modlić będziesz się potem, Panie Pobożny.

Harry ze śmiechem przewrócił ją na plecy, obsypując pocałunkami.  
Całował po całym ciele bez przerwy.  
\- Jestem już gotowa. Ale martwię się o ciebie..  
\- O mnie się nie martw, ukochana. - szepnął Sansie do ucha. Dotknął jej piersi i otoczył sutek ustami. Ssał go dłuższą chwile łakomie, po czym zrobił ruch jakby chciał się obniżyć. Wstrzymała go.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Pragnę cię tam całować.  
\- Nienienie, już jest mi dobrze, starczy już...Chodź tu.

"Za żadne skarby."

Przerosło ją to. Nie chciała czuć tam jego ust, bo jeszcze czuła na sobie tamte...Wydało jej się to czymś nadzwyczaj grzesznym.  
Syknęła, gdy lekko rozłożył jej nogi kolanem, a potem jednym płynnym ruchem wszedł w nią. Objęła go nogami chcąc przyjąć go głębiej. W siebie.  
\- Ohhhh Pee..aarry..- zasłoniła usta dłonią przerażona że usłyszał.  
Na szczęście Dziedzic miał oczy zamknięte, a na twarzy malował się wyłącznie wyraz ekstatycznej przyjemności. Z ulga przyjęła jego niespieszne pchnięcia, wyciszając się.

"Przy nim moje zmysły uspokajają się...przy tamtym...szaleją. Potrzebuję ich obu."

Na jej twarzy zakwitł samolubny uśmieszek.

"Teraz mam w sobie ich obu jednocześnie. Niesamowite uczucie. I będę mogła robić to z nim!"

W jednej strony czuła się brudna i grzeszna. Z drugiej, nieoczekiwanie czysta i spełniona. Nie wiedziała tylko które z tych uczyć za czyją sprawka.

"...Królowa Cersei miała rację. Najlepsza broń kobiety znajduje się między nogami..."

***


	5. Revenge is a dish best served cold...Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czas zemsty nadchodzi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CZĘŚĆ V

Anioł śmierci uśmiechnął się do niej tajemniczo.  
\- Chodź ze mną Ptaszyno...Czas byś poznała smak zemsty. Lecz nie będę mamił Cię bajeczkami. Nie zawsze jest on słodki tak jak mówią.  
Przeciwnie. Znacznie częściej zalatuje stęchlizną i przyprawia o mdłości.  
\- Powiadają też, że najlepiej smakuje na zimno...  
\- Uwierz więc, droga Sanso, bo akurat ta plotka jest absolutnie zgodna z prawdą.

***

\- A kogóż to przywiało w moje skromne progi?

Walder Frey z lekką dezaprobatą mlasnął językiem.

\- Przypomniałeś sobie o mnie, LittleFinger? Odkąd dostałeś w swoje łapska Harrenhal zgrywasz pana wielką gębą...Ktoś ci podpowiedział że obchodzę Dzień Imienia i łaskawie przylazłeś nażreć się na mój koszt, hę?

\- Nie jadam znowu tak wiele, mój lordzie.

Petyr znacząco poklepał się po nieistniejącym brzuchu.  
\- Podobno zdrowo jest niedojadać. Stosuję się do zaleceń maesterów.  
\- Eee tam, ci mądrale z łańcuchami tylko ględzą bez sensu i wszystkiego człowiekowi zabraniają. Co to za życie bez uciech dla podniebienia? W ogóle, bez uciech KAŻDEGO rodzaju...prawda, Valdyro?

Z tymi słowy starzec klepnął po kolanie swą kolejną już, młodziutką małżonkę.  
\- Tak, panie - odparła speszona.  
Po tym jak poświęcił jej dwie chwile, nie zwracał już na kobietę najmniejszej uwagi. Zupełnie jakby Valdyra rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

\- Nie zapraszałem Cię, Baelish, ale skoroś już przybył, niegrzecznie będzie wyprosić Cię za drzwi. Mówi się trudno. Nie wygonię takiego padalca, choć mam wielką na to ochotę. Znajdzie się miejsce.  
Gościa zawsze należy gdzieś upchnąć, nawet jeśli jedyny nocleg czeka w chlewie.

Rozległ się gromki śmiech. Ucichł jednak natychmiast, po tym jak głowa rodu uniosła dłoń w górę.  
\- Zamkniecie do cholery wasze przeklęte jadaczki czy nie!?

Ponownie zwrócił się do przybysza. - Wybacz. Te bachory są jak bydło. Trzeba ciągle stać nad nimi z batem, bo...nie ujedziesz inaczej, he.

Podrapał się po łysinie.  
\- O czym to ja mówiłem? A tak...Więc wiedz. Jeśli nie będziesz ujadać po wilczemu, a jedynie zaszczebioczesz niczym wróbelek po swojemu, jakoś Cię zniosę.  
Żeby znów nie zaczęli jojczyć po Królestwach, żem typ... niegościnny.

\- Gwoli ścisłości, noszę w herbie Przedrzeźniacza.  
Wiekowy solenizant wyraźnie się zniecierpliwił.  
\- A co za różnica? Możesz sobie nosić nawet różową zdechłą kijankę. Nikogo to nie obchodzi.

Starzec wychylił spory łyk wina, siorbiąc przy tym tak głośno że nie powstydziłby się tego żaden mały łobuz poniżej lat 8.  
\- Lepiej siadaj na tyłku i jedz co masz przed nosem albo zejdź mi z oczu.

Jak na dusigrosza Frey w tym roku słabych zbiorów zastawił się wyjątkowo obficie. Stół Wielkiej Sali w Bliźniakach wręcz uginał się pod ciężarem smakowitości.  
Wtem lord jakby dopiero co zauważył kroczącą obok Sansę.  
\- Niech mnie Siedmiu przytuli...  
Cudne dziewczątko! Kogo żeś sobie przygruchał, Baelish? Jak jej na imię?  
\- Na imię mi Alayne, wasza wielmożność.  
\- Śliczną jesteś gołąbeczką...  
Spojrzał z blaskiem w oku na Littlefingera.  
\- Patrzcie państwo. A mnie się zdawało że wciąż jesteś w żałobie po tej tam, jak jej było...?  
Usłużna Valdyra najwyraźniej szepnęła mu do ucha podpowiedź.  
\- Zgadza się. Stara Starkówna. Kawał hetery był z tej Catelyn, muszę przyznać. Potrafiła zaleźć za skórę, skubana. Ale miała klasę.  
Chociaż kwiczała jak zarzynane prosię kiedy podciąłem jej gardło.

Sansa widziała że jej wuj z całej siły zacisnął zęby, nim odrzekł z nader uprzejmym tonem w głosie:  
\- Panie, przedstawiam Ci moją córkę, Alayne Stone.

Stary klepnął się naraz w oba kolana.  
\- Bękartka! Ach, znam to. Tak dobrze to znam. Tyle z nimi utrapienia. Bogowie chyba pokarali. Trza było potopić wszystkie przy narodzeniu. Mniej zachodu i człek na starość by miał większy spokój...

Sansa, lord Petyr i kilkunastu wybranych z większej świty wreszcie zasiedli do uczty. Reszta pośpiesznie opuściła salę. W ogólnym rozgardiaszu jaki przez chwilę trwał, dziewczyna usłyszała znany jej szept.  
\- Sanso, sama nie dotykaj niczego z tego stołu. Wolno ci jeść i pić tylko to co ja.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Powiedziałem.

Wtedy Littlefinger podniósł się z kielichem w dłoni.  
\- Pragnę wznieść toast. Wiedz z jaką radością pije za twe zdrowie, czcigodny Freyu. Ty, którego córy i wnuczki są tak piękne...Nadobniejszych niewiast oko moje nie widziało.

Staruch parsknął śmiechem, obryzgując śliną swój talerz, swoją żonę i siebie samego za jednym zamachem.  
\- To żeś chuja widział! Jestem na wpół ślepy, ale nawet ją dostrzegam jak szpetne jest me nasienie. Ech, Baelish, ty nigdy się nie zmienisz...- westchnął niby z żalem.  
\- Założę się że ledwo odrosłeś od ziemi a już kombinowałeś jak tu sprzedać swoją matkę pierwszemu lepszemu, kurduplu.  
I czy ktoś ci już kiedyś powiedział że KIEPSKO liżesz dupę?

Walder pociągnął nosem, a potem bezceremonialnie wytarł go rękawem. Na ten widok panna Stark aż wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzenia.  
\- Podejrzewam że Lannisterowie muszą przepadać za takim lizusem jak ty. Nadęte bobki kochają gdy ktoś im tanio słodzi. A to przecież twoja specjalność, he! - ryknął tak by wszyscy słyszeli.

\- Poczciwe Lwiątka...mają się za bogów. ZA BOGÓW! EHUEHEUHE.  
Phi. Też mi coś...  
Tywin pewnie czuł się jak KTOŚ, gdy przyszło mu zdychać na własnym złotym klopie, EEHEHEHE.

Wyglądało na to że Frey zakrztusił sie jedzeniem. Valdyra szybko podała mu puchar z winem, jednocześnie mocno waląc męża po plecach.  
\- Ekhu, ekhe...już dobrze. Dziękuję ci kochana za ratunek.

Gdy spojrzał na nią jednak, okazało się że obok niego siedzi nie jego niedawno poślubiona małżonka, lecz Littlefinger we własnej osobie. Walder Frey uśmiechnął się błazeńsko, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Co to za nowa sztuczka, do pioruna? Przecież nie wypiłem aż tyle żeby nie...

Nagle salę wypełniły dźwięki muzyki. Przyjemna melodia cieszyła uszy zgromadzonych, zagłuszając słowa Petyra Baelisha.  
Wskazał on właśnie na trzymane przez jubilata naczynie.  
\- Smakuje ci, lordzie Frey? Powinno. Wszak to poniekąd jest...twoja krew. A teraz wraca do pierwotnego źródła. - syknął.

Jego głos robił się coraz niższy, w miarę jak cera Freya stawała się coraz bardziej fioletowa.  
\- Gdy tylko dowiedziałem się o twojej zbrodni...przysięgłem sobie że utopię cię w morzu krwi. Zamordowałeś Cat, ty głupi skurwysynu...Myślałeś że puszczę ci to płazem? Ty obmierzły chu.ju! Zdechniesz, zdechniesz jak pies, a wraz z tobą cały twój przeklęty ród. I nic cię nie uratuje. Zresztą…to i tak za niski wymiar kary.

Littlefinger rozejrzał się wkoło, jakby chciał tym podkreślić swe słowa.  
\- W tej komnacie przebywa łącznie jakichś osiemdziesięciu twoich legalnych następców. Nie licząc kobiet.  
Wszyscy oni zatruli się właśnie i pomrą w straszliwych męczarniach. Zostało im kilka godzin zabawy. Módl się by dobrze je wykorzystali...

Wydawało się że starzec chce coś powiedzieć, lecz z jego starczych warg nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.  
\- Ponoć w twoim wieku bywa się niemym jak ryba, mój drogi przyjacielu.

Tylko rozbiegane oczka Freya patrzyły z przerażeniem.

\- Nareszcie dostrzegam strach w twoich paskudnych ślepiach. To coś dlaczego warto żyć...

Baelish cały czas uśmiechał się tak niewinnie jakby rozprawiał o chmurkach na niebie.  
\- Bo widzisz, kanalio, piłeś sobie wzmocnione winko. Bękarcia krew. No, zmieszana z odrobiną substancji paraliżującej.

Oczy które teraz wpatrywały się w niego tak intensywnie jakby chciały wzrokiem obedrzeć go że skóry, same zapłonęły szkarłatem.  
\- Tak tak, do tego szczypta ziółek i oczywiście PRAWDZIWE wino, dla niepoznaki.  
Nie należy przyjmować rzekomych prezentów od królowej Cersei. Jej kuchnia bywa zdradliwa...  
Otóż, tak się nieszczęśliwie składa że nie wysłała ci nic w podzięce za ubicie młodego wilka. Dałeś się tak łatwo wydymać. Zupełnie niepodobne do ciebie, podejrzliwy capie.  
Może bliskość śmierci przytępiła ci rozum...

Były Skarbnik Królestwa zaciągnął się zapachem unoszącym się w powietrzu.

\- Czujesz ten wspaniały aromat? Truchła twych licznych bękartów. Marynowane w winie, zapiekane w cieście...Od wyboru do koloru.  
Podsunął mu jeden z półmisków pod sam nos.  
\- Który to, poznajesz węchem? Duży Walder, Mały Walder? Sam nie próbowałem, ale Ty powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej...docenić smak rodzinnych flaczków...Zaraz. Co ja plotę.  
Przecież to nie bękarty. Oni zostali właśnie kanibalami, podobnie jak ich szanowny dziadzio.

Stary wypluł natychmiast wszystko co trzymał w buzi. Kawałki mięsa zwisały mu obrzydliwie z kącików ust.  
Ale Littlefinger jeszcze nie skończył pastwić się psychicznie. Dopiero się rozgrzewał.

\- Mam nadzieję że żaden z takich zapchlonych potomków nie stanie ci ością w gardle. Nie musisz też obawiać się że na ich zębach połamiesz sobie własne. Te cenne cztery które ci jeszcze zostały. Jak widzisz, zadbałem o wszystko.  
I jak podoba Ci się niespodzianka od Przedrzeźniacza?

W odpowiedzi Frey po prostu zwrócił to co wcześniej przeżuł. Littlefinger odsunął się z obrzydzeniem, a kiedy słudzy zbliżyli się by posprzątać, wyraził na głos swą troskę:  
\- Czyżby naszemu kochanemu jubilatowi dokuczało trawienie? Przydałby się cudowny napar.

Lord Baelish przerwał na moment by oklaskać popisy błazna którego przywiózł że sobą. Ten zaś wyczyniał rzeczy rozmaite, z jego rękawków spływała a to kaskada płatków czarnych róż, a to mydlane bąbelki w kształcie zwierząt.  
Wesołek co rusz dodawał do występu niezwykłe numery gimnastyczne. Ku uciesze gawiedzi okazało się że potrafi zginać tułów do tyłu jak precel. Kto czekał na chrzęst łamanych kości, ten się nie doczekał.  
Na końcu pokazu błazen potroił swoją objętość i przy zaskoczeniu wszystkich wzbił się w górę jako potężny obłok dymu, a gdy dotknął sufitu zdawało się że ten płonie. Za chwilę jednak ogień znikł, a dziwny człowieczek opadł spokojnie na miejsce obok lorda Freya, po jego lewicy. Rozległo się morze braw, dzięki czemu Littlefinger mógł podjąć swą tyradę. Wysyczał więc:

\- Nie pilnowałeś ich, bo nie mieli praw do twoich tytułów i byli dla ciebie niczym chwasty. Gorsze niż zgraja kundli którym wystarczy rzucić kromkę chleba, piejąc przy tym o łasce. I jakie to szczęście że zawsze znajdzie się kilku szczurów, sługusów którzy są urażeni chamskim traktowaniem. Taki ktoś za tysiąc złotych smoków sprzeda własną duszę wraz z opakowaniem. Cóż dla niego znaczy życie znienawidzonego pana? Pozbawi go rychło i uczyni to z pieśnią na ustach, wierz mi. Ty również posiadasz w swych szeregach żmijki które źle ci życzą. Pomogli mi odnaleźć cały freyowy pomiot. Wtedy kazałem zlikwidować jednego po drugim…

Petyr zaśmiał się, jakby opowiedziano mu świetny dowcip.

\- Nie możesz teraz mówić, a twoja ręka nawet jeśli byś cudem sięgnął po pióro, nie będzie w stanie nakreślić nawet pojedynczej litery. Jako że twą ostatnią wyrysowaną na twarzy miną był uśmiech kretyna, taki ci pozostanie do końca twego nędznego życia, czyli z grubsza parę godzin. Będziesz mógł tylko bezsilnie patrzeć jak twoje kobiety jedzą ciała i obgryzają kości twych synów, nie mając o tym zielonego pojęcia...

Walder Frey bez powodzenia próbował wskazać Baelisha, by pochwycili go słudzy. Jego ręka drżała oparta na stole. Kiedy nieludzkim wysiłkiem woli wzniósł dłoń odrobinę, z krzywym uśmiechem na starczej twarzy wyglądało to tak jakby zapraszał przybysza do kosztowania potraw. Littlefinger zaś niezmiennie odpowiadał:

\- Nie, nie, dziękuję wielmożny Walderze, dziś coś nie mam apetytu na mięsiwo. Choć stawiłbym majątek królestwa że jest wprost wyborne...lecz nie smuć się i nie obrażaj. Z chęcią wypiję kielich wina.

Podniósł puchar i uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha wychylił zawartość duszkiem.  
\- Jeszcze raz…Piję za wielki i potężny ród Freyów. Oby twoje nasienie żyło wiecznie!

Walder nic nie mógł na to poradzić, kiedy siedzący obok błazen, jak się okazało, sprowadzony specjalnie na tę okazję brzuchomówca - mistrz w swoim fachu, odpowiedział za starego:  
\- Niech to diabli! Znudziłeś mnie, Paluchu. Zmieniłem zdanie, wynoś się ty i cała twoja przeklęta zgraja darmozjadów. Koniec darmowej wyżerki! I nie podlizuj mi się bo i tak nie pozwolę nocować tu tobie ani żadnemu z twoich łapichrustów. Najlepiej od razu…fora ze dwora!

Littlefinger odezwał się z udawanym żalem:  
\- Smutno mi opuszczać cię teraz, drogi lordzie. Mam wrażenie że prawdziwa zabawa dopiero się zacznie. Jednak nie wypada zlekceważyć życzenia solenizanta w dzień imienia.

Wziął do ręki pomarańcze, obrał i ugryzł. Po chwili ostatni raz nachylił się ku starcowi:  
\- Tylko owoce są tym czym się wydaje. Kawałeczki mięsa podejrzanie by wyglądały między cytrusami, nieprawdaż.

Zwrócił się do dziewczyny:

\- Ugryź, kochanie, nie bój się.

Sansa jednak potrząsnęła głową. Z jej warg nie schodził delikatny uśmiech świadczący o tym że zemsta dobrze smakuje na zimno.  
\- Całkiem słusznie. Ja też chyba straciłem apetyt. – rzucił owoc na stół, a ten potoczył się wprost na kolana Waldera Freya.  
\- Chodźmy stąd.  
Wyciągnął ku niej dłoń.  
\- Zaczyna tu już śmierdzieć, a ja mam wrażliwe nozdrza.

***  
Lord Baelish i Sansa Stark czekając aż jego ludzie złożą obóz, obserwowali ze wzgórza Bliźniaki. Wyglądało na to że zamek Freya płonie… W każdym razie wskazywały na to kłęby dymu.  
\- Palisz Bliźniaki z ciałami w środku?  
\- Ależ skąd, moja droga. Byłoby głupotą pozbywać się tak cennej budowli. Bliźniaki wszak kontrolują Most. Zapomniałaś?  
\- No tak. Skąd więc ten…  
\- Dym? Kazałem ułożyć z martwych ciał Freyów wielki stos, a następnie podpalić. Podjedźmy bliżej to będzie lepiej widać.

Spiął wierzchowca zmuszając go do galopu. Sansa natychmiast zrobiła to samo.  
Wkrótce znaleźli się u dołu wzgórza. Gdy przemierzali równinę ich oczom ukazał się przygnębiający widok. Góra czarnych osmolonych trupów wznosiła się na wprost bramy siedziby rodu Freyów. Ogień już dogorywał.

Sansa zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej. Nie musiała patrzeć w tył by sprawdzić czy Baelish podążył za nią. Wiedziała że tak..  
\- Kto leży na samym szczycie?  
\- Najstarszy z Freyow. Ten który zabił twoją matkę.  
\- I nie ma już na świecie ani jednego potomka z jego krwi?  
\- Z tego co mi wiadomo, nie ma. Wszyscy Freyowie gniją tutaj.

Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Miałeś rację. Nawet taka kara to za mało.

Poczuła że delikatnie głaszcze jej włosy. Westchnął.  
\- Wiem kochanie. To nie wystarczy.  
\- Nie wystarczy. - powtórzyła jak echo, po czym podniosła wzrok i spojrzała mu w oczy. Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Ale prawie.  
Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.  
\- Ale prawie.


	6. Love me, hate me... - MIŁOŚĆ I NIENAWIŚĆ TO DWIE STRONY TEJ SAMEJ MONETY...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koszmar Sansy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CZĘŚĆ VI

Niewyraźna poświata migotała gdzieś z oddali. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się, by ukradkiem zajrzeć do środka.  
W takim momencie zawsze czuła się jak złodziej.

”Czasem lepiej gdy sekret pozostanie nieodkryty...”

Wnętrze komnaty rozjaśniał blask palonych świec. Oko natychmiast dostrzegło jedyny stojący tu mebel, a w nim...  
Burza płomiennych loków otaczała Petyra Baelisha pośród białej pościeli, kontrastując z nią niczym ogień na śniegu.  
Ten zaś przyciskał nieznaną swoim ciałem, jakby próbował uniemożliwić jej jakikolwiek ruch.  
Sansa była wręcz przekonana że to jakiś młodszy sobowtór Lysy, bo tak bardzo ta kobieta była do niej podobna.  
Wtedy Littlefinger złapał kochankę za gardło, a ta zwróciła twarz w jej stronę.  
Starkówna z przerażenia zakryła usta dłońmi.

"MATKA!"

Zaś na głos krzyknęła:  
\- Zostaw, nie krzywdź jej!

Lecz on jakby nic nie słyszał. Nawet się nie odwrócił.  
Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę iż najstarsza z Tullych wcale nie jęczy z bólu.

\- NIE, to niemożliwe...Nie mogłaś...matko...NIE MOGLIŚCIE! Na starych bogów! Nie wy, nie ty i on...nie ty. To nie może być prawda.

Ale kobieta nie widziała swej córki. Sansa mogła tylko bezradnie patrzeć jak Cat wije się z rozkoszy, wbijając paznokcie w plecy mężczyzny.  
\- Szybciej!  
Baelish pierwszy raz się odezwał.

\- Lubisz tak, Cat?

Sansa zdumiała się na widok półprzymkniętych powiek rodzicielki i jej grzesznego uśmieszku.

\- Ooooch, taaaak...jeszcze.

Rysy na twarzy kobiety wygładzały się. Każda upływająca chwila odejmowała lat jej obliczu.  
Wreszcie...

"Matka wygląda niemal zupełnie tak samo jak ja teraz..."

Wtedy Catelyn ją zauważyła.

\- Dziecko drogie, co Ty tutaj robisz?! Nie powinno Cię tutaj być. Nie patrz, odejdź stąd!

Uczyniła ruch jakby chciała się jakoś zasłonić. Kiedy zorientowała się że nie ma czym, niezdarnie osłoniła nagie piersi rękoma.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, proszę Cię. Po prostu zapomnij..

Z oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Krwawe łzy. I które ubrudziły Catelyn całą.

\- Córeczko, nie, nie pozwól mu. Zakazuję ci to zrobić. On zniszczy twoją duszę. Zabraniam ci! Ocknij się. Uciekaj...Uciekaj Sanso, póki możesz. Jeszcze nie jest za późno.

Petyr odwrócił się i spojrzał na Sansę, uśmiechając się bezczelnie.  
\- Ona bredzi. Nie słuchaj jej. Jesteś moja.

Naraz matczyne oblicze stało się buzią małej dziewczynki.  
Uniosła się odrobinę, szepcząc Littlefingerowi do ucha, który w jednej sekundzie odmłodniał tak jak ona:

\- Petyrze, zjedz jeszcze jedną babeczkę z piasku, a dostaniesz buziaka. Obiecuję.  
Najpierw ja Cię pocałuję, potem Lysa, zgadzasz się? Zrobisz to dla nas? PROOOOSZĘ...Bądź kochany. Czemu nie chcesz się z nami bawić? To będzie taka nasza wspólna tajemnica. Ojciec nigdy się nie dowie, przysięgam!

Lord Baelish pochylił się nad nią.  
\- Moja mała Cat jest bezczelną kłamczuszką.

Wtem z gardła Cat-Dziewczynki wydobył się całkiem obcy głos. Krzyczała, wściekłe rzucając się na łożu.  
\- RUTA! ONI DALI MI RUTĘ! Petyr, oni...oni ZABILI NASZE DZIECIĄTKO, SŁYSZYSZ? MORDERCY, MORDERCY!!!

Sansa w mig rozpoznała tę przemianę.  
"Teraz jest Lysą!"

\- Ojcze, nie daruję Ci tego nigdy! Obyś zdechł w męczarniach...Nie zapłaczę po Tobie, wolę zatańczyć na twoim grobie. Żryj ziemię i W KOŃCU ZDECHNIJ! Zdechnij razem z nią, kochaną idealną siostrzyczką. NIENAWIDZĘ WAS!

Zamachnęła się dziko, jakby chcąc coś stłuc.  
\- Nie wypiję tego, nie chcę, nie zmusicie mnie...  
ZABIERZCIE ODE MNIE TO ŚWIŃSTWO! Bądźcie przeklęci, nienawidzę was wszystkich.

Zaraz potem ciało małej Catelyn zaczęło kulić się w sobie i zasłaniać. Gdy na powrót przemówiła, jej głos okazał się być zaskakująco gruby i niski:

\- Kochana Lyso, ja nie chciałem Cię skrzywdzić. Naprawdę nie chciałem. Ale nie mogłaś urodzić jego dziecka. Cóż to byłby za wstyd...Jaka hańba dla naszej szanowanej rodziny.  
Nie mogłem pozwolić byś schańbiła swoje dobre imię, NASZE, nasze, dobre imię rodu Tullych. Taki grzech, taki grzech.  
Wiedziałem że to zły chłopak jest. Od samego początku... Miał to wypisane w oczach, cały czas czułem....Kości zostały rzucone. Któż mógł przewidzieć? Szkoda że Brandon Stark go nie zabił, gdy walczyli o twoją siostrę.

Mara potrząsnęła głową.

\- Widzisz więc. Nie było innego wyjścia, musiałem, zrozum! I wybacz mi Lyso...wybacz mi.  
Dźwięk wydobywający się z przedziwnej istoty znów był głosem Lysy Arryn.

PRZYMKNIJ SIĘ, PODŁY STARCZE. JA NIE MAM OJCA. KOCHAŁAM MOJE MALEŃSTWO, KOCHAŁAM JE NAD ŻYCIE. BYŁO PETYRA I MOJE! A WY JE PODSTĘPNIE ZABILIŚCIE. Zabiliście nasze słodkie maleństwo. ŻYCZĘ WAM ŚMIERCI, ŚMIERCI WAM ŻYCZĘ. PRZYJDZIE PO WAS, PRZYJDZIE.

Wyciągnęła palec i wskazała nim przerażoną do szpiku kości Sansę.  
\- Co tak sterczysz jak cielę? Ty też jesteś winna, Szmato! Pochodzisz z tej samej krwi. Masz tę samą zgniliznę w żyłach. I teraz mi za to zapłacisz.

Jej długie paznokcie zamieniły się w straszliwe szpony.  
Jeden z nich właśnie przebił serce dziewczyny.  
Wtedy Sansa w końcu się zbudziła, zlana potem.


End file.
